La Esposa Perfecta
by Yeii-chan1997529
Summary: Tras un engaño. Sasuke ya no cree en el matrimonio por lo tanto solo juega con las chicas, usando un falso anillo de bodas para conquistar a sus chicas. *Basado en la pelicula "Una esposa de mentiras"* Convenció a Hinata para que fingiera ser su esposa y arreglar un malentendido con cierta rubia. Sin saber que causara mas problemas, involucrandolos en amores, peleas y celos. Cap#3
1. Chapter 1 Una esposa de mentiras

**Naruto no me pertenece ni la historia de la película de "Una esposa de mentira" solo los uso para divertirme**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La Esposa Perfecta**

Capitulo 1: Una esposa de mentiras

Se escuchaban murmullos de la gente mientras se reunían en una mansión donde se celebraría una gran boda. Todos caminaba apresurados para llegar a tiempo y no perdérsela.

-¡Qué bueno que elegiste este vestido!-. Comentaba una emocionada amiga de cabellos negros quien al igual que todas las damas de honor vestía un horrendo vestido color purpura, sabrá dios de quien seria esos gustos, pero para ellas todo era hermoso.

-¡Luces hermosa!-. Le siguió otras de sus amigas quien bebía una copa de vino al ver vestido de novia. Era blanco como debía ser, era de un solo conjunto largo y con mangas, con exageración de volumen en los hombros.

-Chicas ¡Me voy a casar!-. Chillo de emoción la novia, ella era hermosa y alta. Cabello castaño y cortos.-¡ Me voy a casar!-. Grito de emociono mientras su damas le seguían.

-No sin tu velo ¿Dónde está? una dama quien además era su cuñada. Ella era la hermanastra del novio, era alta y de cabellos azabaches. Su belleza era envidiada por todas las chicas y las damas no eran la excepción.

-Creo que lo deje arriba-. Dijo la novia mientras fingía buscar por los lados. Al igual que su damas.

-¡Ah! No te preocupes lo traeré...- Dijo mientras la miraba con alegría, con una felicidad inocente, se acerco a ella y la tomo por la manos.- …cuñadita.

Una vez dicho lo último salió corriendo en busca del dichoso velo. Al ver como ya no se encontraba la novia y las damas suspiraron con deje de frustración.

-Ella es tan fastidiosa.- Dejo salir con enojo una de las damas. Quien no aguantaba la presencia de la chica.

- Y se cree bonita, por ser una mitad Uchiha-. Comentaba igual la otra dama.- Todos los Uchihas son iguales, se creen guapos e importantes.

La familia Uchiha descendía de una cadena de cirujanos muy reconocidos en todo el mundo. Por lo tanto esa descendencia se pasaba de generación en generación.

-Lo sé y en una hora se convertirá en mi cuñada.- Dijo la novia ya que de igual maneras se sentía opacada por la belleza de la hermanastra de su novio. Todas dejaron salir un "qué horror", "que asco"

-Pero chicas me conseguí un Uchiha, un hombre codiciado por todas las mujeres, su familia es rica y espero ver qué vida llevare a lado de tantas joyas y vestidos hermosos.- Comentaba una maliciosa novia quien dejo salir su ambición. Se casaba por interés. Sin saber que un azabache escuchaba con odio y con un deje de tristeza la conversación de su "futura novia"

-Lo entrene muy bien, el nunca me dice que no-. Continuo mientras reía al final seguidas de sus patéticas amigas.

-¿Y cuéntame que pasó con Eric anoche?-. Pregunto con picardía una de las damas quien se acerco a ella para mirarla a los ojos y sacarle la verdad.

-SHHHH-. Chitó la novia mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a contarles en voz baja.- Le dije que si quería impedir la boda, debía hablar ahora o callar para siempre.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y qué dijo?-. Pregunto otra dama quien quería saber más.

-Qué él nunca se casará y que debía casarme con Sasuke-. Dijo con fastidio mientras ladeaba los ojos. Para ella los hombres son tan estúpidos e irresponsables.

-¡OHH!-. Suspiraron las damas.- ¡¿Pero te dio tu regalo de bodas?! ¡HEE!-. Comento con burla una de las damas, mientras movía su cadera arriba y hacia atrás.

-¡Que calentona eres!

-¡Sí!

-Creo que se podría decir que si-. Confeso con mucho orgullo, mientras sus damas reían, por lo zorra que era la novia.

-¡Que loca eres!

Sasuke apretó fuertemente el puño al escuchar decir eso de los labios de su novia. Su corazón estaba roto, él le entrego todo, su amor, sus risas, sus secretos. Todo.

-Shhh, es la última vez se los juro-. Dijo mientras levantaba la mano en posición de juramento.

-¡Si, claro!-. Comentaron las damas mientras fingía que le creían.

-Sasuke es tan lindo y considerado. Y será un cirujano, por eso me voy a casar con él.- Dijo como si fuera su última opción de vida.- Y con su dinero, claro está-. Sonrío en lo último.

-Hahaha abre bien tus bolsillos cuando te empiece a dar todo-. Sugirió una de sus damas mientras se reían.

Sasuke solo miraba la puerta con odio, mientras que detrás de él se encontraba su primo, un muchacho apuesto de cabellos castaños con unos tatuajes de triángulos rojos sobre su mejilla.

-Primo, como lo siento-. Comento Kiba ya que el también estaba escuchando.

Sasuke ya no podía seguir ahí, así que se fue. Y cuando llego el momento de la boda. Sonrió por sus adentros al dejar a la novia plantada en frente de todos. Desde ese día el ya no podía confiar de nuevo en el matrimonio.

Vestido de novio, se fue a un bar a ahogar sus penas, realmente estaba dolido, ya que él si la amo enserio y se sentía tan estúpido en creer que "ella era diferente a las demás"

Y ahí estaba sentado enfrente del bar, viendo el anillo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Detrás de él se encontraba el bullicio de la gente alcoholizada.

-¡Cariño, eres una galleta dulce y deliciosa!-. Dijo un hombre borracho y pervertido, al ver como entraba una mujer alta de cabellos castaños ondulados. La chica solo lo vio y le dedico una mirada de asco. Mientras que los demás pervertidos se reían y se le quedaban viendo de arriba abajo.

La castaña toda frustrada y enojada se sentó en el bar sin darse cuenta que su bolsa se había caído, pero que fue visto por el azabache.

-Se le ha caído su cartera-. Dijo con simpleza Sasuke.

-¿Puedes callarte por 10 segundos sin decir tonterías? Gracias-. Grito de enojo la chica ya que solo la veía como una cualquiera y eso la enojaba. Que el verse bonita no significaba que era una fácil para cualquier tipo que se le arrimara.

Sasuke solo sonrió de lado y se agacho para tomar la bolsa.- Estaba diciendo que dejo caer su bolso.- Finalizo mientras la ponía en la mesa del bar y dedicarse a beber.

La chica vio como el hombre tenía un anillo de bodas en su dedo anular y se sintió pésima por haberle gritado.- ¡Oh! Discúlpeme.

-Estoy bien-. Dijo para sí mismo mientras bebía de su cerveza.

-Apuesto a que no conociste a la mujer que te puso ese anillo en un mercado de carne como este.- Comentaba mirándolo.

-En el comedor escolar-. Le respondió mientras recordaba en donde había conocido a su "esposa"

-¿Hace cuanto estas casado?-. Pregunto la castaña.

Sasuke la miro, le iba decir la verdad, enserio, pero no quería que lo viera como un perdedor al dejarse engañar por la zorra de su "novia", así que cambio la verdad, un poco.

-Seis años.- le contesto

-¿Dónde está tu esposa ahora?-. Preguntó la chava mientras le sonreía.

-Esa es una pregunta que me he hecho por mucho tiempo-. Le dijo con deje de tristeza. Dejando una aturdida castaña.

-Es horrible-. Le comento la castaña al entender la indirecta.

-Ella dice que trabajo demasiado, tratando de mantenerla y su adicción a las compras y al crack.

-¿Por qué no la dejas?-. Le pregunto la chica, ya que sintió mucha lástima.

-Los niños-. Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Tenemos catorce, me gusta adoptar y no puedo parar de hacerlo-. Mintió. Pero para la chica fue la historia más triste del mundo.

-Pobrecito, ¿Quieres salir de aquí?-. Le ofreció mientras tocaba con su dedo el anillo al azabache, dandole una indirecta con en esa mirada de sensualidad en ella. La chica sonrió al ver como su acompañante asentía. Que se podía decir, Sasuke era atractivo que chica no se resistiría a él.

Así mismo, ese día Sasuke descubrió el poder del anillo del matrimonio, el símbolo de su humillación se convirtió en una herramienta para ser un conquistador.

-¡¿Estas bromeando, te vas con ese niño bonito?!-. Comentaba el mismo viejo borracho de antes al ver como la chica guapa salía de la mano con su galán. Murmullos de decepción de escucharon alrededor de ellos pero no les importo y continuaron con su camino.

Siguió con su carrera de cirujano plástico, mientras que cada noche, iba a un bar a buscar a su presa.

-Creí que iba a dejar la prostitución después de casarnos, pero…-. Contaba la historia pero esta vez a una chica de cabellos rubios y cortos quien al igual que todas miraba al pobre hombre con suma tristeza.

La rubia toma la mano izquierda donde se encontraba el anillo, y lo dirigía a su pecho.-Este anillo necesita un corazón verdadero.

-Es un buen momento-. Dijo un orgulloso Sasuke mientras toma de su cerveza.

-Sí, ¿Quieres que nos vayamos un rato al menos?-. Le preguntó ganándose una sonrisa del azabache que hizo que su corazón latiera a mil.

-Está bien, nos vamos a tu dormitorio-. Le dijo Sasuke mientras la seguía pero sin dejar de tocar el pecho de la chava. Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a su destino.

Sasuke pensaba a veces que debía arrojar el anillo a un mar, se que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero no pudo.

-Es mi tesoro-. Susurro mientras dejaba de ver el anillo y luego miraba a la rubia del bar dormir tranquila en la cama.

Para él, el matrimonio falso es la manera perfecta para asegurase de que no le vuelvan a romper el corazón de nuevo. Se levanto donde se encontraba meditando y le dejo una carta.

.

.

_¡Cindy, pase una noche grandiosa!_

_P.D: Gracias por no golpearme como lo hace mi esposa_

_._

_._

Sasuke era reconocido como el mejor cirujano plástico del mundo, sabían que él era mejor, tenía su propia clínica, decidió dejar ser hijo de papi para mantenerse él solo.

En esa clínica trabaja su más leal amiga a quien le contaba todo. Ella era una chica dulce y tranquila de cabellos azulinos. Ese día abrió un paquete que mando a pedir y miraba su contenido con decepción

-¿Qué es esto?-. Preguntó Hinata, mientras sacaba un silicón café para aumentar el busto de las mujeres.

El paquetero volteo, era un hombre de poco cabello y con un peso, un poco sobrepasado.- Implante de senos, las mujeres los ponen dentro de sus tetas planas y las hacen grandes.- Dijo sin una pisca de burla, como algo natural y un poco tonto.

-Estas no son los implantes que pedí-. Dijo mientras lo agitaba.- ¿Qué es esto? Parce jarabe para panqueques. No sé qué es eso-. Lo miraba de arriba y abajo-. Enserio no lucen como esta-. Dijo mientras lo estrujaba y luego su busto de una manera rápida.

El paquetero de pervertido toco los implantes y luego quiso tocar un de los grandes pechos de Hinata quien, lo miro con un "basta".- Es enserio-. Le dijo al ver sus intenciones, ella no tenía una cirugía de senos, fue un regalo de dios, la cual no estaba tan agradecida ya que le dolía la espalda todos los días.

-Solo trato de comprender-. Dijo el paquetero como lo más normal.

-El Dr. Uchiha no va aceptar la calidad de estos implantes.- Comento con decepción mientras cerraba la caja y se la devolvía al paquetero.- Así que, por favor, tráigame lo pedí, y dile a Omori que merezco un descuento por las molestias.

-Sí-. El paquetero tomo la caja y la puso con las demás entregas dispuesto a obedecer.

-Gracias.-. Hinata se acomodo un poco su cabello, lo tenía recogido en una cebolla y vestía una bata blanca, acompañado de sus lentes.

-¿Ya llego la cita de las 4:00?-. Pregunto Sasuke con su vestimenta de cirujano.

-Sí, sala 1. Kristen Brant, no te rías.- amenazo Hinata ya que se trataba de un extranjero.

En frente de él se encontraba una señora de unos 45 años.- Bueno, me hicieron una mala cirugía plástica. Debí saber que el doctor era un charlatán. Su oficina era como una bodega vieja.

-Entiendo, entiendo-. Decía Sasuke, quien miraba los documentos y luego a su clienta-. ¿Preguntas?-. Pregunto al ver como la ceja de la señora se levantaba más de lo debido.

-No, solo ayúdeme doctor.- Contesto con un poco de desesperación en su voz. Hinata la vio, y tenía tantas ganas de reírse, pero se las trago.

-Por supuesto.-. Se acerco a ella.- En general, es más fácil la primera vez, pero…

La ceja de la señora volvió a subir, parecía que no lo sentía.- ¿Qué la hace dudar?-. Pregunto de nuevo al ver la ceja.

-¡Hm! No, nada.- Hinata se rio silenciosamente mientras anotaba cosa en su portafolio.- He oído que es el mejor, Dr. Uchiha.

-No el mejor, pero creo que podemos resolverlo-. Modesto como siempre, acerco su mano a la ceja saltarina.- Relájese-. Le pidió a la señora.

La cara de señora decía todo lo contrario a la relajación.- ¿Esta relajada?-. Preguntó Sasuke, ya que las cejas decían todo lo contrario.-Tiremos un poco hacia abajo…-. Dijo mientras jalaba la ceja hacia el lugar donde debería estar.- La suelto y… se regresa sola-. Dijo al confírmalo.

Mientras por otro lado Hinata dejo salir una pequeña carcajada.- Disculpe

-¡Oh! Perdón ¿por qué?-. Dijo confusa la señora.

-¡Dios mío!-. Se asusto y se burlo al mismo tiempo al ver como la ceja de la señora Kristen se elevaba hasta los cabellos.

-¡Wow!-. Vocifero Sasuke al verlo también, quien sonreía con burla.

-En serio se levanta-. Confirmo Hinata, quien intentaba a toda costa no soltar la carcajada.

-Sí, se levanta-. Le dijo Sasuke a su paciente.- Nada más, tenga cuidado de que no se le enganche en su cabellos-. Comentó con burla el azabache y luego se empezó a reír junto con Hianta.

-No sé, creo que debería dejarlo así, parece hacer feliz a los demás-. Dijo con inocencia la señora mientras señalaba a Hinata, quien intentaba ocultar su risa.

-No, no, pero enserio, ¿está disponible para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo?-. Comento Hinata ganándose una carcajada de Sasuke.- Disculpe-. Se lamento al ver que fue muy lejos con su broma pero la señora no lo vio como una ofensa es mas se estaba riendo.

-Fue impresiónate. Déjame darte un abrazo, es lo primero que necesita-. Sasuke abrazo a la señora y ella lo correspondió.- Lo arreglaremos-. La señora sonrió hacia Hinata y movió la ceja de arriba y abajo, asustándola.

-Por dios-. Pronuncio Hinata volteándose.- Buen tengo que salir, perdón.

-¡Ding, Dong!.- Grito un joven. Se escucho que abrían la puerta de la clínica dejando entrar, al primo de Sasuke. Inuzuka Kiba.

-Kiba está aquí.- dijo la peliazul con voz cansada al ver entrar al primo idiota de su jefe.

-Mi primo-. Saludo un Sasuke sonriente y lado de él su paciente Kristen.

-Dios mío, las cejas se alocaron por aquí-. Comentó al ver la señora quien alzaba la ceja-. Lo estoy disfrutando ¿Qué vas a hacer después?-. Pregunto en forma de burla pero la señora se lo tomo enserio.

-Lo siento, voy a salir con alguien más-. Comento mientras agachaba la cabeza apenada y luego la levantaba.

-¡Ouch!-. Se quejo fingidamente el Inuzuka ganándose una risa de Sasuke.- Dios mío, no sé quién es, pero se quien sea no tiene lo que yo tengo-. Dijo señalándose a sí mismo y luego hacia abajo.- En la planta baja ¿Entiendes?

-Kiba, por favor…- se quejaba con horror Hinata al ver lo que hacia el castaño.

-Es bastante bien, porque se lo puse-. Comento una divertido Sasuke, aclarando las dudas de su clienta.

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres decir que te agrandaste el p*ne?-. Preguntó una asombrada señora mientras lo miraba. El joven parecía de unos 20 o 25 años.

-Sí-. Le siguió el juego Kiba, pero por dentro quería asesinar a Sasuke.

-¿Enserio la gente hace eso?-. Pregunto de nuevo, mientras Sasuke sonreía con burla.- Eso me hace reir hajaja; nos vemos el 28, Doctor-. Dijo mientras se retiraba riendo. Dejando a un azabache y a una Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando de cómo se burlaban del castaño.

-¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! Porque le dices todos que me hice una cirugía, la cual no es cierto.- se quejo Kiba mientras lo mataba con los ojos

-Tengo que ocultar el secreto. ¿Crees que Hinata no lo sabe?, Hinata estaba en la sala cuando lo hice, ella sostuvo la lupa.-. Dijo señalando a Hinata, para que le siguiera el juego.

-Sí y las pinzas-. Dijo la peliazul siguiendo el juego, mientras limpiaba sus lentes y se los ponía.

-¡Qué gracioso!-. Se quejo el castaño.

-¿Ya lo probaste?-. Preguntó en son de burla.

-Hahaha.- Rio con ironía-. Para tu información, tengo algunas chicas no voy a mentir.- confeso muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Sí, claro con una muñeca inflable.- se burlo y se rio Sasuke, ganándose una mirada asesina de Kiba.

-¡Asco!.- dijo Hinata mientras se tapaba los oídos. No quería seguir escuchando "conversaciones de hombres"

.

.

.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Sasuke y Kiba fueron a una fiesta, la música resonaba por toda la mansión que estaba en las orilla de un mar, había gente bailando, comiendo o jugando en la piscina.

-Adon-. Llamo a un hombre que tenía toda la cara entumida por tantas cirugías.

-¡Sasuke! Me alegra que hayas venido, ¿Cómo estás?.- Saludo con un estrechón de manos.-¿Trajiste a Hinata? -. Pregunto el hombre de la cara toda corrugada. Kiba solo atino a abrir la boca al ver a un hombre así.

-No, no traje a Hinata. Traje a mi primo Kiba-. Comento Sasuke mientras señalaba al castaño quien seguía mirando con asombro a Adon.

-Gusto en conocerte, Kiba.- Saludo Adon con un estrechón de manos. Pero Kiba solo miraba a Sasuke sorprendido.

-¡¿Esta es una fiesta de Hallowen?!-. Pregunto con burla el castaño.

-¿Esta bromeando?-. Pregunto Sasuke quien lo miraba como "no debiste decir eso".- Te hiciste mas cirugías ¿No?-. Le pregunto a su amigo Adon.

-Solo un poco, bueno uno-. Confesó el hombre ignorando lo que había dicho Kiba.- Uno de mantenimiento-. Decía. Mientras Kiba lo miraba con horror.- Solo quiero seguir en el juego, Sasuke.

-Tienes que para. ¿Tienes sensibilidad en tu cara?-. Aconsejo y preguntó el Uchiaha al verlo.

-Solo por aquí-. Dijo señalando arriba de sus cejas.- De las cejas hacia abajo, muerto, muerto. ¡~HMRRRRRRR~!

-¿Esa es la alarma del auto?-. Pregunto Kiba intentando identificar el extraño sonido.

-El se está riendo-. Dijo Sasuke tratando de comerse su risa.

-¡Oh!-. Vocifero Kiba.

-Quiero ir con Sasuke, pero él se niega a opérame.-Comentó Adon al castaño.- no quiere poner las manos sobre la masa.

-Se está poniendo peligroso, es obvio que debe detenerse-. El azabache le comento a Kiba mientras veía como el hombre "bebía" su copa pero una parte del vino se derramo.- Lo ves esto no debería pasarle.- Kiba solo lo vio con un tic en el ojos.

-¡Adón, Adon! Artie se cortó la rodilla-. Entro gritando una bella mujer de cabellos rubios y ondulados.

-Que pasa, cálmate-. Le aconsejaba el hombre al ver la desesperación de la rubia.

-Es horrible-. Comentaba la rubia.

-¿Qué espera que hagas?-. Pregunto de lo más tonto el hombre de cara plástica.

-¡ESTA SANGRANDO!

-Sabes, puedo saturarlo.- le dijo a la rubia.- ¿Por qué no me traes mi cartera?-. le pidió a Kiba-

-¡Oh! Sí.- dijo Kiba mientras salía corriendo.

.

.

.

Se estaba lavando las manos en el baño, donde se encontraba el muchacho de 17 años herido.

-¿Así que caíste por las escalera?-. Le pregunto a un muchacho de cabellos castaños y largos.

-Sí.- dijo el muchacho, a quien se le veía como sangraba de la rodilla.

-¿Tropezaste con algo? ¿Había una patineta allí?-. Pregunto Sasuke, intentando averiguar la caída del niño.

-No… estaba distraído por algo.- Dijo el muchacho.

-¿Con que te distrajiste?-. Pregunto el azabache mientras tomaba una jeringa y la llenaba con un líquido.

-Una chica-. Dijo sonriendo el muchacho

-Una chica, bien. ¿Quién era? ¿Tu madre?-. Pregunto en son de burla.- Porque es muy bonita.- Dijo al recordar a la rubia de antes.

-¡NO!

-Aunque es tu madrastra-. Finalizo Sasuke, mirando la rodilla de Artie.

-No

-Esto es lidocaína-. Le comento mientras apuntaba la jeringa a su rodilla.- Piensa en otra cosa.

-¡Ouch!-. Se quejo el muchacho al sentir la aguja pero recibió una bofetada por parte del azabache.-¡ouch!

-Piensa en otra cosa. Piensa en tu cara-. Comento un sonriente Sasuke ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte del chico.- Bien, bien. ¿Rubia, morena, pelirroja?-. Pregunto Sasuke poniéndose de pie mientras sacaba vendas de su maletín.

-Rubia, bronceada, alta, cuerpo espectacular, sus pechos…- dijo el muchacho recordando.

-¿Quieres más anestesia? Tengo más-. Le señalo el doctor, para asustarlo un poco y bajarle esas hormonas.

-No, estoy bien-. Dijo rápido. Poco después salió ya vendado gritando "estoy vivo", ganándose unos aplauso de la gente. Detrás de él le seguía Sasuke pero se quedo tieso al ver como una rubia de ojos azules y de cabellos largos y liso, con buen cuerpo se acercaba a él, vestía un hermoso vestido azul turquesa, con cuello de V dejando ver sus bien formados pechos.

-Buen trabajo doctor. Lo hizo muy bien.- Alentó la rubia mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.- Yamanaka Ino-. Se presento.

-La distracción ¿Verdad?-. Señalo Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Distrajo al muchacho, por lo que se cayó.- aclaro Sasuke.

-Así que es mi culpa-. Dijo la rubia siguiendo el juego.

-Sí, su belleza lo hizo caer de las escaleras.- Alago Sasuke mientras la miraba. Se sentía hipnotizado.

-Tendrá que probarlo, sabiondo-. Dijo la rubia.

-¿Sabiondo? ¿Eso es lo que dice Gossip Girl?-. Comento con son de burla ganándose la bella sonrisa de la chica.- Uchiha Sasuke-. Se presento.

Poco después se encontraba caminado alrededor de la piscina.- Yo no sé qué pensar de las cirugías plásticas. Siempre se ven tan falsas.- Comento mientras tomaba un vaso de vino.

-Depende de quien la hizo. Soy muy bueno en eso-. Dijo con orgullo el azabache.- Te lo aseguro, aquí están algunos de mis pacientes.

-¿Enserio? ¿A quién has operado?.- Pregunto Ino mientras miraba por los alrededores.

-No me gusta hablar pero…ves el tipo de allá-. Dijo señalando con la mirada.

-¿El de trasero sexy?-. Pregunto al ver un hombre que movía su cadera al ritmo de la música.

-Nació sin nalgas-. Confeso Sasuke.

-¿Enserio?-. Ino seguía sin creerlo.

-Su espalda continuaba con sus piernas. Iba al baño y se caía en el inodoro-. Rieron en lo último-. Muy romántico ¿verdad?

Continuaron con su charla mientras caminaban baja la luz de la luna, pisando la suave arena, escuchando las olas del mar y dejando que la suave brisa le inundara el cuerpo.

-¿Hace cuanto te mudaste a Japón?-. Pregunto con interés el azabache.

-Casi tres años-. Respondió Ino mientras miraba sus pies.

-¿Has tenido muchas audiciones?-. Pregunto Sasuke mientras miraba esos hermosos ojos.

-¿por qué crees que soy actriz?-. Pregunto Ino mientras le sonreía.

-Te garantizo que eres actriz-. Desafío el Uchiha mientras miraba el suelo y luego devolvía su vista hacia su acompañante.

- Te equivocas, soy maestra de matemáticas de 6° grado.- Aclaro la chica.

-Entonces ¿No hay escuelas en Carolina del Norte?-. Preguntó Sasuke ya que le había comentado que había vivido un tiempo en ese lugar.

-Mis padres son japoneses, pero trabajaban allá. Se divorciaron cuando yo estaba en octavo grado y me canse de estar en medio. Así que… Decidí hacer unos cambios y me vine a Tokyo, Japón.

-Llegaste al lugar indicado nadie se divorcia en Tokyo-. Comento bromeando ganándose una sonrisa de la Yamanaka.

-Nunca salí con una muchacha de tu edad. Es bueno.-. Dijo Sasuke. Una mirada interrogativa se poso en la cara de la joven.

- Me estás diciendo tu primera mentira-. Ino sabía muy bien cuando alguien le mentía.

-Eres buena. Muy bien. Nunca salí con una muchacha de tu edad y sentí una conexión. Nunca tuve una conexión con una chicha de cualquier edad-. Comentaba muy serio el azabache.

-Puedo ver cuando estas mintiendo y cuando dices la verdad.-. Decía una feliz Ino mientras admiraba lo guapo que era el Uchicha.

-Sí, la segunda cosa que dije es verdad-. Aclaro el azabache.

-Lo sé.- No se resistió más y se acerco a él para plantarle un beso, en la cual se fue profundizando y siendo más a apasionado. Ino empezó a acercar sus manos hacia esos negros cabellos rebeldes, mientras que Sasuke la atrajo más hacia él, tomándola por la cintura.

-¡Dios mío! Fue la mejor noche de mi vida.- Comento un satisfecho azabache, quien se encontraba recostado en la arena junta la Yamanaka, mirándola como si fuera lo más bello. Podía ver sus hermosos ojos azules con la ayuda del amanecer que está comenzando, iluminado el hermoso mar.

-Sí, parece que podría ser algo real.- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa de satisfacción, una suave manta de color rosa los tenían abrigados de la cadera hacia los pies.

-Es cierto que hay algo, Ino.- dijo Sasuke tomando una posición más cómoda en la arena. Aun tenía su camisa negra puesta, pero por eso estaba la manta, para cubrir lo que no tenia puesto. Para la rubia no había ningún problema puesto que ella tenía aun su vestido azul turquesa.

Ino sonrió al escuchar eso.- Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero si me das tu numero podemos tener una cita real la próxima vez.- le sugirió, simplemente no podía parar de ver la belleza de ese hombre.

-Tengo una tarjeta en el bolsillo, si la quieres buscar.- Ino volteo detrás de ella viendo los pantalones del dichoso, se puso de pie para encontrar esa tarjeta.- Sera mejor que me llames.- ordeno, ya que le había encantado estar con la rubia.- será mejor que no me dejes esperando, me gustaría darte la tarjeta yo mismo pero no quiero que me veas desnudo en el día, podrías desmayarte.- bromeo el azabache, quien seguía recostado en la arena.

Ino busco entre los bolsillo trasero y como no había nada, busco esta vez en los de adelante, pero al sentir un objeto, empezó a sentir curiosidad, lo tomo entre sus dedos y su decepción fue muy grande al ver que era un anillo de bodas; empezó a sentir asqueada y con mucho enojo.

Sasuke abrió la boca al ver como ella había sacado el dichoso anillo y se quedo mudo y petrificado.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Preguntó una muy enojada Ino, quien con su mano derecha sostenía el anillo y la otra la tenía puesta sobre su cadera.

-¿un circulo?-. Lo dijo mas como pregunta y se sintió estúpido. No sabía que decirle.

-¿Un anillo de matrimonio? ¿Está casado?-. Pregunto una decepcionada rubia mientras lo miraba con sumo enojo.

-No, no, no, no estoy casado-. Se excuso mientras se ponía de pie, tomando la manta y cubriéndose la cadera.- Esto es…eso no es mío-. Mintió.

-¿De quién es este anillo de bodas que está en tus pantalones, Sasuke?.- Preguntó una irritada rubia, al ver como el azabache empezaba a mentirle.

-Oye, dame un minuto para explicártelo.- dijo Sasuke pero nada se le venía a la mente.

-Por favor.- le dijo la rubia molesta.

-Tomara un poco más…-. Intento decir el azabache.

-Soy una maldita idiota.- se recrimino ella misma al ver lo que había hecho.

-No, no…

-¡No me llames!-. Grito Ino mientras le arrojaba el anillo hacia su pecho y se retiraba de la playa.

-¡No, Ino!-. Grito para sí mismo; había dejado ir a una hermosa chica.- Tsk, maldición

.

.

-Te advertí que esa historia del matrimonio falso te patearía el trasero-. Le comento su asistente Hinata mientras se ponía su bata para empezar su nuevo día de trabajo, ese día Sasuke había llegado molesto y se relajo al contárselo a su mejor amiga.- ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices la verdad?-. Le pregunto, pero más bien fue como un consejo.

-¿Quieres que le diga la verdad?-. Le preguntó Sasuke, quien la miraba como si fuera una solución fácil.- Ok, vamos a practicar, serás ella ahora.- Le demando mientras se ponía de pie enfrente de ella.

-Ok, espera un momento-. Dijo Hinata mientras se burlaba la mover la cabeza como si fuera la rubia presumiendo su cabello.

-Bueno, ella no es así, pero está bien…-Dijo Sasuke tomándose de mala manera esa burla y continuo.- Uso este anillo falso a veces…

-Eres un cerdo.- Interrumpió Hinata mientras miraba hacia abajo para reírse en silencio.

Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.- Sabia que no iba a funcionar.

-Lo siento, eres un cerdo.- dijo riendo en lo último. Sasuke cansado se sentó en una de los sillones de espera.- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás caminando raro.- le comento al verlo tocar su espalda.

-Es mi espalda. Dormí en la playa anoche, mi Dios…-. Dijo fatigado mientras ya sentado tomaba una taza de café.

-Arregla tu columna vertebral. Enserio perezoso, tienes que trabajarla una vez al mes.- se acerco a él mientras le daba una bolsa fría para la relajación de la espalda.

-No puedo, debo trabajar.- Tomo la bolsa y se la puso detrás de él, para dejar que la bolsa hiciera su trabajo en relajarle el dolor de la espalda.

-Enserio, mi madre decía que un tal Cary Grant nunca iba al gimnasio, solo usaba las escaleras, diariamente, no usaba el ascensor.- le cometo Hinata mientras ordenaba la mesa que estaba enfrente de ella.

-¿Cary Grant? El está muerto.- Dijo, mientras intentaba recordarlo. Era un actor británico muy famoso, pero para Sasuke solo es una persona que ya murió.

Hinata solo rodeo los ojos y sonrió. Y continúa con su trabajo.

-Mamá, dame algo de dinero.- Entro sin permiso un niño de 8 años de cabellos castaños y detrás de él se encontraba su hermana menor de 14 años y la niñera.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?-. Saludo Hinata mientras miraba como su hijo le ordenaba como si no fuera nadie.- Me alegra verlos chicos, sean amables y saluden al Dr. Uchiha.

-Hola, Dr. Uchiha ¿Cómo ha estado hoy?-. Pregunto una chica de cabellos castaño y cortos que le llegaban hasta los hombros con acento muy extraño.

Sasuke la miro muy extrañado-. ¿Por qué está hablando así?-. Le pregunto a la peli azul.

-Ella está practicando algunos acentos.- Dijo apenada Hinata, ya que su hermana quería ser actriz de Hollywood.

-Estoy tomando clases de teatro y en un futuro seré famosa.- dijo con orgullo la Hyuga. Mientras que el hijo de Hinata la miraba de lo más aburrido.

Sasuke sonrió, conocía muy poco a la hermana de su amiga y luego miro a su hijo. Hinata le había contado que sus padres habían fallecido y que su marido los abandono y por eso está cuidando de su hermana y de su hijo.

-¿Y tú, jovencito? ¿Qué te gusta?-. Le pregunto al hijo de Hinata.

-Me gusta Californication.- dijo el niño como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Una serie de televisión pero era para adultos.

-¿Cuándo has visto Californication?-. Pregunto una sorprendida Hinata. Ella nunca dejaba ver eso a su hermana o a su hijo.

-Yuko, nos deja ver lo canales que queramos cuando llama a su novio.- comento una alegre Hanabi, mientras miraba como Hinata se enojaba y a la vez sentía vergüenza.

-¡Comete el hongo! ¡Sí!-. Susurraba con enfuria la niñera, quien jugaba un video juego desconocido para todos, sin estar atenta a la conversaciones que tenia Hinata.

Sasuke solo atino a sonreír.- Eres muy estricta en casa…-. Bromeo y Hinata solo sonrió y se quiso retirar para continuar con su trabajo.

-Dr. Uchiha-. Llamo el pequeño mientras se sentaba en el sofá a lado de Sasuke.

-Sí-. El azabache le dio mucha curiosidad ese niño, si mal no lo recodaban se llamaba Ren.

-¿Nos llevas a Hawái a nadar con delfines?-. Pregunto con una gran inocencia el niño.

-¿Qué te lleve a Hawái? No…- Se negó Sasuke, quien era él para llevar al hijo de su asistente a una playa turística. Se veía el niño pequeño pero sí que sabía pedir lo que quería.

-Vi en Discovery Channel que en Hawái hay delfines que nadan contigo si pagas.- Le comentaba el niño como si fuera lo más interesante.

-Bien…- Intento decir Sasuke.

-No tengo dinero pero mamá dice que eres rico-. Confeso Ren

-¡Ren!-. Le reclamo Hinata por lo dicho de su hijo.

-Está bien-. La calmo Sasuke.- Tal vez puedas ganar tu propio dinero vendiendo limonada o cosa por el estilo. La gente rica no regala dinero para que los demás viajen, por eso son ricos ¿Entiendes?

-Pero mamá dice que donas dinero en caridad para los niños todo el tiempo.- comentaba el niño con voz pasiva.

-Hago lo que hago cirugías de paladar hendido o arreglar cosas deformes. No los llevo a Hawái. Podrían arrestarme por eso.- Comenta Sasuke un poco fastidiado por la presencia del niño.

-¿Y si fuera deforme, me llevarías a Hawái?.-Ren pregunto con mucha inocencia y ternura a la vez.

-En ese caso te llevaría y te dejo allí, para no tener que mirarte.- Le respondió ya hastiado de le presencia del niño y sus pregunta ilógicas.

-Bien, aquí está el dinero y quiero el cambio.- Interrumpió Hinata mientras salía de una oficina, se acerco y le extendió el billete a su hermana.- y quiero que me digas que comieron, la comida por la que estoy pagando-. Hanabi lo tomo y rodeo los ojos. Ella quería mucho a su hermana ya que la cuidaba a ella y a su hijo, pero como quería ser actriz temía mucho por engordar.

-Mama, antes de irnos ¿puedo hacer del Karin?-. Preguntó Ren.

-Claro, al final del pasillo. Ve con el por favor. Abrimos en 5 minutos.- Le pido la peliazul a su hermana. Y ella asintió y siguió a su sobrino.

-El dijo que quería hacer del Karin ¿Qué significa?-. Pregunto un curioso alegre Sasuke.

-¡AH! Es solo una amiga mía de la universidad, se llamaba Karin Adams, en realidad no era mi amiga era como mi rival.- Recordaba Hinata.

-De esas malas amigas-. Dijo Sasuke tomando de su café y se ponía de pie.

-Sí, te caería bien, toda de ella es falsa.- Decía con amargura la peliazul.- Siempre tenía la mejor ropa y los muchachos más guapos, todo…-. Continuo mientras se sentaba y se ponía a limpiar sus lentes para luego ponérselos.

-Te molestaba.- le dijo un divertido Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de su mejor amiga.

-Mucho. Estaba tan cansada que Ren dijera cosas como: Tengo que hacer popo o defecar; así que le dije que dijera que iba hacer del Karin.- Dijo Hinata un poco orgullosa y la vez un poco apenada.- y le gusto y así se quedo.

Dejando ese tema un lado, Sasuke recordó lo de Ino.- ¿Qué voy hacer con mi vida amorosa?

-Sasuke, lo siento por ti, si al menos mostraras algún interés de no acostarte solo con chicas de 23 años.- Comento Hinata.

-Santa "Karin" no estás escuchando-. Empezó a burlarse el azabache.- Esto no es una aventura, lo que surgió entre nosotros es algo serio. Te lo juro, me veo viviendo con esa chica.

Hinata se le quedo viendo y bufo.- Tienes razón, entonces no le cuentes la verdad. ¿Sabes qué? No tengas nada en serio. Por qué vas a querer casarte y después del matrimonio viene el divorcio. Y el divorcio es…-. Sasuke se sintió un poco mal escuchar eso.- Solo mira a mi hijo, su padre tenía que recogerlo hoy.

-¿No vino?-. Preguntó

-Otra vez, pero al menos tuve la cordura para divorciarme.- Dijo mientras tomaba unos papeles y los ordenaba. Y luego miro de nuevo a Sasuke.- Un momento…

.

.

.

Era apenas como las tres, una alarma de escuela indicaba la finalización de este día escolar, los niños salían de sus salones y se dirigía a hacia su casa. En esa escuela se encontraba Yamanaka Ino, acompañando y aconsejando a una de sus alumnas hasta la salida, hasta que se topo con Uchiha Sasuke quien traía un ramo de flores en sus manos.

-Te alcanzo después.- le susurro a su alumna mientras ella se daba la vuelta, intentando ignorándolo.

-Ino, Ino.- Llamo Sasuke mientras corría a paso lento detrás de ella.

-Te dije que no quería verte.- Le grito lo más bajo que pudo.

-Solo quiero explicártelo.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Espera, déjame explicártelo.- Dijo una enojada Ino quien tomo el ramo de flores y lo arrojo al bote de basura. Provocando que los alumnos hicieran bullicio y dejando a una humillado Uchiha.- No salgo con hombres casados. Mi padre engaño a mi madre y ¡No seré la otra mujer!

-¡Adultero!-. Le grito un niño de 3° grado. Y solo pudo sentir como se le agrandaba una vena en la cabeza.

-Tranquilo chiquillo.- amenazo Sasuke.

-No lo metas en esto.- Dijo Ino mientras lo empujaba hacia un salón.

-¡Te matare!-. Le amenazo el niño mientras lo apuntaba con la mano.

-¿Qué? ¡Cuando quieras!-. Le grito al mocoso, mientras se preguntaba que le enseñaban los niños ahora en la escuela.

Ino cerró la puerta del salón y se fueron hacia el escritorio.

-Escucha, si estoy casado, pero es un horrible matrimonio, ella ni si quiera me habla.- empezó a mentir el Uchiha.

-Es lo que todos los casados dicen-. Le reclamo Ino.- ¿Si es tan malo, por qué no te divorcias?

-En eso estoy.- le confesó con una fingida tristeza.

-¿Te divorcias?

-Sí, se termino.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Dios mío, no puedo creerlo ¡He arruinado un matrimonio!-. Se sintió culpable Ino al saber que quizá fue ella la que provoco ese divorcio.- Siento que cometí un error.

Sasuke rio y se acerco a ella.- No. No fue tu culpa. Lo decidí hace mucho tiempo, hace mucho firme los documentos y ella estará muerta para mí.-. Dijo con simpleza el Uchiha pero la Yamanka no se quería tragar el cuento aun que si amaba a ese hombre.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-. Preguntó una interesada rubia.

-Sra. Uchiha-. Ino alzo la ceja.- ¿Quieres decir su primer nombre? Se llama Karin.

-¿Se llama Karin?-. Preguntó con duda.

-¿No da asco su nombre?-. Se burlo, pero luego se torno serio.- Pero, afortunadamente Karin y yo terminamos porque me entere que me engaña con otro. Así que hice un plan. La encontraron los del programa "infieles" y les dije que no lo transmitieran porque…era muy doloroso. De hecho quemaron la cinta, ya no existe, me hubiese gustado que la vieras.- Gran mentirota había dicho pero parecía que la rubia tonta había empezado a caer.

-¿Hay otro hombre?-. Pregunto Ino.

-Sí, es otro hombre. Kiba.

-¿Kiba?

-Inuzaka Kiba.- Dijo recordando a su primo.

-Sasuke, los hombres siempre dicen que dejaran a sus esposas. Nunca lo hacen.- Reclamo la rubia mientras se llevaba sus brazos al pecho entrelazándolos.

-Te lo digo, ella es feliz, es bueno con ella, pero también quiero ser feliz. La única forma en la que sea feliz es estando contigo, ¿Entiendes?-. Dijo con voz de tristeza y de determinación.

Ino se le quedo viendo, empezó a sentir un poco de lastima por el hombre.- Solo quiero estar contigo sin ser llamado adultero o como me quiera llamarme el niño de antes.

-Está bien

-¿Bien?

-Solo quiero que ella me lo diga.- le sugirió Ino. Solo así podrían estar juntos.

-Le diré que te envié un mensaje. ¿Está bien?.- Sasuke de la nada se empezó a asustar un poco.

-Quiero conocerla.- le pidió.

-Hagámoslo.- Dijo sin más remedio.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres que sea tu esposa?-. Pregunto una incrédula Hinata, creyó haber escuchado mal la propuesta del azabache.

-Sí-. Dijo Sasuke, quien ahora se encontraba caminado por un centro comercial a lado de Hinata.

-¿Y no podías haber inventar un nombre mejor que Karin?-. Preguntó Hinata viéndolo como si fuera el nombre más precioso del mundo.

-Tenía el nombre de Karin en mi pantalón-. Se empezaron a reír ambos.- Me pregunto y entre en pánico.

-¿Tú en pánico? ¿Tú que invitas una esposa diferente en cada noche del viernes?-. Pregunto todavía más incrédula.

-¿Sí, eso te da una idea de lo que siento por esa chica?-. Pregunto Sasuke.

-¿Has pensado si ella entra en tu oficina a buscarte y ve que soy tu asistente?-. Dijo señalándose hacia ella misma.

-Es muy fácil, te hago una cirugía plástica ya no lucirás igual-. Bromeo el azabache.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Solo bromeo, te pones un bigote falso.- Se rio por su cometario el azabache, mientras tocaba el hombro de su acompañante.

-Dios, de verdad no has pensado en las consecuencias.- Dijo Hinata mientras absorbía lo que decía su amigo.

-¿Puedes por favor escoger algo de ropa?-. La ignora Sasuke mientras veía tiendas de ropa a su alrededor.

Hinata se le quedo viendo a la ropa de las tiendas departamentales, no eran de su agrado.- Mira eso. Yo no uso esa clase de ropa-. Dijo al ver faldas cortas, blusa con escote.- Tú sabes que tengo ropa. No necesito que me compres nada.

-Solo busca ropa, ropa adecuada.- le sugirió Sasuke, no quería presentar a su "esposa" con jeans y camisas grandes.- Debes lucir como la esposa de un cirujano plástico. Quiero crear la ilusión de que tuve una esposa muy sexy.- dijo un orgulloso azabache. Mientras Hinata solo se cubrió su pecho con un suéter delegado.

-Eres tan…

-¡No es eso!-. Interrumpió Sasuke. Solo quería buscar a la esposa perfecta.

-Bien, vamos. Lo pediste, estoy lista.- Reto Hinata, ya que no quería que la siguiera ofendiendo por la ropa que usaba.

-Perfecto-. Sonrió con satisfacción el azabache mientras se dirigía a las tiendas de ropa con su acompañante.

Entraron primero a una tienda de zapatos.

-¡Wow! Son…¡Ouch!-. Se quejo Hinata ya que se le había olvidado como caminar con tacones.

-Lindos.- continuo Sasuke por ella, viendo el bello tacón que trae puesto Hinata.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no camino con tacones. Lo siento.- dijo una apenada peliazul, quien se sostenía de una bella demostradora. Se dirigió hacia el espejo para verse, con unos cuantos tropezones llego y se miro los pies.- ¡Oh, Dios mío, son hermosos! ¿Cuánto cuesta?-. Le pregunto a la demostradora.

-1700 dólares.

-¿1700 dólares? ¿Tu vienes con ellos?-. Pregunto Sasuke ya que se le hacía caro los tacones y la demostradora se le quedo viendo.- La casa de mis padres costó $1700. No. ¿Están firmados? ¿Los hacen de pandas?

Hinata se le quedo viendo con cara de "eres un tacaño".- Sabe que, tienes razón. No lo necesitamos. De pronto estoy sintiendo calor-. Empezó a jugar con el Uchicha.- ¡PFF! ¿Hace calor aquí? Creo que no podre ir esta noche.- Sasuke solo sonrió ya que lo estaban chantajeado.

-¡Oh, bien hecho! ¿Sabes qué? Los llevaremos. Es tu bono de Navidad-. Dijo Sasuke un poco irritado mientras sacaba su cartera del bolsillo.

-¡¿Enserio?! Entonces me gustaría el mismo par en azul, en caso de que se rompa el tacón y quiero acariciarlos en mi cama.- empezó a burlarse Hinata.

Sasuke se puso de pie, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.- Me dejas sin dinero.

-Si, por eso nos divorciamos-. Dijo Hinata sonriéndole de manera fingida.

-Nos divorciamos porque eres codiciosa, abusadora y egoísta-. Dijo mientras no dejaba de verla y le entregaba la tarjeta de crédito a la demostradora.

-Creo que tengo una cartera que hacen juego con los zapatos.- Comentó la demostradora al ver como la pareja no dejaba de verse.

-Creo que debería llevarla, gracias, estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Hinata mientras ponía una sonrisa de burla y se llevaba las manos a la cadera.

Apareció una gran vena en su cabeza.- Las chicas se ayudan mutuamente, que lindo. Esta de tu lado.- comentó Sasuke.

-Tú lo pediste-. Le apunto.

-Y tú pediste esto-. Dijo empujándola por lo hombros para que perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera.

Estuvieron en tiendas de bolsas, de joyerías, perfumes y de ropa. En esta última. Sasuke solo se había impresionado por el regalo que le habían dado los dioses a Hinata, ahora ya sabía por qué usaba ropa tan holgada.

Por último fueron a una estética, el hombre era gay el que atendió a la pobre de Hinata, entre Sasuke y él, se empezaron a burla del cabello de la peliazul, ya que él lo veía descuidado, sin vida y opaco.

Más tarde, Sasuke le dijo a Hinata que la vería en lugar de encuentro y pues esa hora se acerco. En un restaurante muy elegante, se encontraba Ino y Sasuke en una mesa esperando a la dichosa esposa.

-Pareces nervioso, Sasuke-. Le dijo Ino mientras miraba con curiosidad la cara del azabache.

-Es extraño, pero me pone nervios.-confeso mientras bebía un poco de su vino.

-Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto-. Se disculpo Ino, ya que se sentía culpable.

-Entiendo porque lo haces, es que quiero superar esta parte de mi vida y avanzar a algo bueno-. Le comentó mientras enlazaban sus manos.

-Lo superaremos. Esta noche.- Le giño el ojo.

-Que bueno.- Dijo con satisfacción al escuchar eso.

En eso una hermosa mujer de cabellos azulinos, iba subiendo por la escalera. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco que se pegaba a su esbelta figura, haciendo resaltar sus grandes pechos. Tanto Sasuke e Ino se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla, pero no solo ellos, todo hombre que se encontraba ahí, la miraba como si fuera una diosa.

-¿Es ella?-. Pregunto con duda Ino mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

-Eso creo-. Dijo un tieso Sasuke ya que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Y sintió mucho enojo al ver cómo la chica le mandaba un beso a cierto hombre.

-Es hermosa. Adoro sus zapatos-. Dijo Ino sintiéndose un poco fea a lado de ella.

-Tiene como 5 pares debería darte algunos.- dijo un embobado azabache.

Hinata se detuvo y detrás de él le seguía un hombre moreno, era su chofer.

-Handerson.- llamó.- ¿Ves al Dr. Uchiha?-. Fingió mirando por los lados.- ¡Oh! Ahí está, pon el auto en marcha, no demorare.- dijo como toda una esposa que odia a su marido.

-Hola aburrido.- Saludo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, ¿Rentaste una limosina?

-Es parte del plan-. Le susurro en el oído, sin saber que le había ocasionado un cosquilleo al tenerla tan cerca y se abofeteo mentalmente.

-Ino, ¡Hola!-. Saludo con una fingida sonrisa mientras miraba a la rubia.- Uchiha Karin. Futura soltera.- dijo con orgullo.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa de madera enfrente estaban Ino y Sasuke mientras que Hinata se puso en medio de ellos dos. Hinata pidió un Martini, admirando lo atractivo que era el camarero, cosa que al azabache le empezó a molestar mucho.

-Bueno Ino, oí que te acostaste con Sasuke.- Comento una feliz peliazul mientras se llevaba las manos a la altura de su barbilla.

Su comentario provoco que Ino se atragantara con su vino.- Sí, lo lamento mucho…

-Por favor, querida no es nada.- Interrumpió Hinata.- Estoy feliz que su juguetito aún funcione.- Bromeo y se rio mientras que Sasuke solo observaba, pero por dentro quería ahorcar a la peliazul.

Durante la conversación tanto Sasuke y Hinata se la pasaron peleando con indirectas, dejando a la rubia un poco aturdida. Pero Ino vio definidamente que ellos no se llevaban bien o eso le pareció.

-Henderson, deja de enviar mensajes y ábreme la puerta-. Dijo la peliazul mientras salían del restaurante a la luz de la luna.

-¿Por qué me llama Henderson?-. Pregunto el chofer ya que ese no era su nombre.

-Solo cállese.- le susurro Hinata un poco apenada pero sin dejar ese carácter duro. Se volteo hacia la pareja.- Ino fue un placer conocerte.- dijo con gusto de que su día como esposa falsa terminaría.

-Lo mismo digo.- Dijo un sonriente Ino mientras se despedían de mano.

-Véanse, que linda pareja.- Comento viendo a Sasuke y luego a Ino.- Digo parece Barbie…-apunto a la rubia y luego a Sasuke.-…Y el abuelo de Ken.- Bromeo ganándose una risa por parte de los dos.-Lo nuestro nunca funciono, nunca…-. Finalizo.

-Cómo si no hubiese pasado.- le dio una indirecta a Hinata quien solamente le sonreía.

-Quiero que mi Sasuke sea feliz.- Pronuncio Hinata mientras acariciaba su mejilla y luego darle unos ligeros golpes.- Feliz, feliz, feliz.

-Que linda, buenas noches niñita.- Se empezaba despedir Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido por la alarma de una celular.

-Bien. ¿Hola?-. Contesto Hinata a su teléfono.

-Creo que es el novio.- Le dijo Sasuke a Ino.

-¡¿Qué?! Pásamela ahora, por favor.- Demando Hinata, ocasionando que Sasuke la volteara a ver con preocupación.- ¿Estas bromeando? Sabes que no quiero que vendas cosas de mi hijo en Ebay.-Regaño Hinata a su hermana dejando a un azabache seriamente asustado.

-Oye, oye mete al carro.- le ordeno pero simplemente esta lo ignoro.

-No, no, no estoy bien.- le susurro al azabache, pero por otra parte la rubia ya se ponía a pensar.- Hablare contigo cuando llegue a casa, señorita.- dejo en claro Hinata a su hermana menor y corto la llamada.- No lo creerías…-. Le iba contar pero al ver la cara de Sasuke callo.

-¿Tienen hijos?-. Pregunto con duda en su voz la chica de ojos azules.

-¿Hmn?¿Hnm?-. Se hizo que no escuchaba la Hyuga

-¿Ustedes tienen hijos?-. Volvió a preguntar.

Hinata se quedo congelado con el celular en las manos y Sasuke decidió hablar por ella.- Algo así, un poquito…

-¿Cuándo me ibas a hablar de ello?-. Interrumpió Ino.

-No lo sé, pero escucha debo ir a casa a estar con lo malcriados.- Dijo señalando el auto.- Fue un placer, Sasuke…-. Le iba a decir algo pero la tensión se subió y mejor salió de ahí. Yéndose en la limosina.

-No, no, no.- Se negaba, como podía dejarlo ahí, con el nuevo problema que ELLA inicio. Volvió su vista a la de Ino.- ¿Estas molesta por esto?-. Le pregunto al ver su cara de confusión.

-De hecho, es lo opuesto.- Dijo sonriendo.- Sasuke, sabes que amo a los niños. No imagine que a ti te gustaran.

-Adoro los niños, niños.- Y volvió a mentir.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-. Pregunto con curiosidad la rubia.

-Ellos se llaman… recordar el nombre de la hermana y el hijo de su mejor amiga.- La niña es…Hanabi y el chico es…Ren.- Dijo al final con duda, esperaba que ese fuese su nombre.

-Quiero conocerlos.- Pidió con entusiasmo la chica.

-Claro que lo harás.- le prometió.

.

.

.

Otro dilema, al día siguiente se encontraba en un restaurante de pizza Hut con la hermana y el hijo de la peliazul.

-¿Mi hermana no sabe que nos trajiste aquí?-. Pregunto Hanabi quien estaba sentada al lado de Ren y enfrente de ellos estaba el Dr. Uchiha.

-Aun no.-Pronuncio Sasuke mientras los veía.

-Sabes que esto es un secuestró-. Le confirmo la castaña.

-Eres un delincuente.- Pronuncio esta vez el niño. Quien lo mira como si fuera un chico malo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Los conozco desde hace tiempo y la niñera esta aquí…- señalo a la señora quien estaba coqueteándole a un mesero, y el pobre ya estaba asustado.- haciendo lo que normalmente hace Yuko.- comento con asco.

-¡Dios! Ella es rara.- Comentó el niño.

-Sí, este es el trato: ¿Les gustaría pretender que son mis hijos por una tarde?.- Le dijo el acuerdo como si se tratase de unos adultos.

Hanabi negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a esa tonta rubia?-. Le preguntó.

-¿Lo saben?-. Pregunto muy incrédulo.

-Mi hermana me cuenta todo.- le aseguro la Hyuga.- Eres el chico del anillo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Has visto Gossip Girl anoche? ¡Estuvo bueno!-. Dijo imitando a la rubia mientras movía su cabellera en forma dramática.

-No, no. No. Ella no es así. Tu hermana la imita de una manera extraña. Por otro lado, la verdad no es una opción-. Se torno serio de la nada.- Deberías estar emociona es un trabajo de una actriz.- señalo a Hanabi.

-Si es un trabajo deberías pagarme.- empezó a chantajear la castaña.

-Sí, ganaras experiencia.- intento evadir lo del pago.

-Quiero un pago de verdad.- Sentencio Hanabi.

-Bien, ¿Cuánto quieres?.- se rindió Sasuke, ya que no tenía otra opción. Era los únicos niños que conocía.

-$600 por día y dinero extra si son más de las 8 horas. Y quiero que pagues por un curso de 6 semanas de actuación de la cual mi hermana no puede pagar.- Demando Habani mientras señalaba con sus dedos.

-$50 por día y 2 semanas de clases.- Intento bajarle al costo.

-$500 por día y 4 semanas de clase.- subió de nuevo.

$300 por día y 3 semanas de clase.- Bajo el azabache.

-Hecho.- dijo muy satisfecha la chica mientras sellaban el trato con un apretón de mano.

-Lo hubiera aceptado por $500-. Le susurro Sasuke, intentándole bajarle el ego.

-Y yo lo hubiera hecho por la experiencia.- Gano Hanabi mientras le sonreía. Dejando aun cabreado azabache.

-Ren, tú sigues.- Miro al niño.

-Quiero ir a Hawái a nadar con delfines.- pronuncio el niño.

-¿No vas a parar con eso?-. Pregunto irritándose.- No vamos a Hawái, amigo. ¿Algo más?

-Entonces encuentra al alguien más.- amenazo el niño como si se tratase de un mafioso. Sasuke lo vio y en realidad si parecía, estos niños como veía la Tv.

-Bien, me gusta pero ¿hay algo más que te guste?.- Volvió a preguntar.

-Quiero un poni que vuele.- dijo con inocencia.

-También quiero un poni que vuele, pero no existe.- le contesto fastidiado.

-Quiero un poni normal que se llame Nelson.- pronuncio el niño, mientras que por otro lado Hanabi se reía en silencio.

-¿Qué tal un Play Station 3 y lo llamamos Nelson?.- Le aconsejo.

-Sigue hablando.- lo miro el niño.

-Incluirá 4 juegos.

-5 juegos y quiero conocer a tu chica en JD McFinniga´s.- remplazo el niño.

-Que tal en Charlie Shushus, está a 3 calles de mi casa.- cambio el azabache. No quería ir a un restaurante de niños.

-Si dices eso de nuevo, me voy de aquí.- amenazo el niño con el dedo.

-Tranquilo niño, relájate.- se quedo aturdió por la actitud del niño.

-y quiero fichas ilimitadas en los juegos.- seguía con la lista el pequeño Ren.

-Bien hare que eso pase. ¿Tenemos un trato?-. Les preguntó a los niños.

-Hecho.- dijeron ambos.

-El trato se cancela si no se comen la pizza. Enserio.- amenazo el azabache. Para el niño no habría problema pero para Hanabi sí; ella es vegetariana.

.

.

-¡¿Mi Ren?! ¡¿Mi hermana?!-. Se quejo una confusa Hinata quien se encontraba en el consultorio junto con el Uchiha.- ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

Sasuke se le quedo viendo, tenía su bata como de costumbre, esta vez dejo su cabello suelto y para él, fue una imagen hermosa. Pero volviendo al tema y a la conversación.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Contestaste el teléfono!-. Le reprocho en la cara, mientras se ponía enfrente de ella.- De no haber contestado, esto no hubiera pasado.

-Ese no es…-Intento decir Hinata.- No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo, por acostarte con una chica.- Se quejo mientras intentaba evadir a toda costa al chico.- Eres asqueroso, eres patético.

-No lo estoy haciendo por eso.- La detuvo en el consultorio.- Además ya lo hicimos, y sí, quiero continuar haciéndolo.- le confesó.

Hinata solo ladeaba la cabeza, este asunto ya estaba sobrepasando los límites. Hinata estaba junto al Uchiha guardando materiales de la cirugía.

-Estoy oliendo algo. ¿Hueles algo?-. Le cuestión.-Huele a perfume.- Tan solo Hinata se le quedo viendo.- ¿Eres tú?

-T…tal vez.- dijo intentando evadir ese tema. Pero Sasuke no iba a dejar salirse con la suya. Era un perfume tentador y más si era en ella.

-¿Tienes una cita? pregunto Sasuke mientras la empezaba acorralar.

-No es una cita, es un almuerzo.- Cambio la Hyuga mientras escapaba del él.

-¿Almuerzo? ¿Con quién?-. Esta vez fue como una orden, no una pregunta. Hasta el mismo se reprimió por hacerlo, pensó que al ser su mejor amiga no quería que nada le pasara. ¿No eran celos?

-Con el Dr. Uzumaki y si quieres saberlo se llama Naruto.- Le comento, mientras guardaba unas cajas.

-¿El tipo ruidoso?.- Recordó el Uchiha al rubio de ojos azules. ¡¿Qué, ahora nos invaden los rubios?!.- El toca el bajo ¿Verdad?-. Dijo burlándose.

-Es verdad, toca el bajo y escribe canciones.- Presumió Hinata poniendo sus brazos sobre el pecho. Iba quejarse pero el vibrador de la joven sonó.

-¿No vas a contestar?.- la provoco el Uchiha.

-Estoy trabajando.- Dijo Hinata mientras seguía intentando escapar de la mirada de esos orbes oscuros.

-Pueden ser lo niños o Naruto.- Dijo casi en susurro el nombre del rubio.

¡Para!-. Le grito al ver como metía la mano a su bata y apretaba el botón. Y Hinata lo miro con reproche, así que se alejo un poco de él y contesto la llamada.

-¡¿Hola?! ¡Naruto!-. Saludo la ojiblanca, hubo un cambio repentino en el tono de su voz, sonaba dulce y tierna. Y para Sasuke no paso por alto.- Seguro, me gusta el sushi. Bien te veré después.- Se despidió. Volteo y Sasuke se estaba riendo.- ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué fue ese tono?-. Le preguntó.

-Esa es mi voz.- Se empezaba a enojar.- Así hablo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué nunca me hablas así a mi?-. Se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado al ver la confusión en los ojos de la chica.- Se hace tarde ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?-. Cambio rápido la pregunta.

-Porque quieres envolver a mi hijo y a mi hermana en tu desquiciado plan lleno de mentiras.- le recordó de nuevo.

-¡Ja! Debiste ver la cara de Ren cuando negocie con él, el estaba sonreído.- Le contó el azabache. Hinata solo se le quedaba viendo, al estar mucho tiempo en el trabajo, Ren se había vuelto un poco serio con el mundo.

-¿De verdad?

-Lo juro, tiene una hermosa sonrisa.- Le comento el joven.- ¿Y hice que Hanabi comiera?

-¡¿Comió?!.- Preguntó sin creérselo.- Yo no puedo hacer que coma

-3 rebanadas de pizza y sé que no puedes.- le confirmo.- No hagas esto por mí, hazlo por los niños.

Hinata empezó a sentir un poco de felicidad al escuchar eso. Se sentía aliviada de que Sasuke lograra lo que ella no pudo. Y por un momento se quedo embobada viéndolo.

Desvió la mirada al ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella no era la única. Sasuke al estar muy cerca de ella se le quedo viendo esos peculiares ojos. Eran hermosos cuando no estaban esos horribles lentes. Los había visto cuando conoció a Ino y quedo fascinado por el color perla.

Hablaron y se pusieron de acuerdo. Mañana seria el día en que Ino conozca a la "familia Uchicha"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Soy Yeii-chan y les traigo una de mis locas ideas. Se me ocurrió al ver la película "Una esposa de mentiras" con unos cuantos cambios. Espero que les haya gustado.

Esto es como una inicio como en la película pero después surguiran mas cambios donde se involucren SasukeXHinataXKiba

Ustedes deciden si la continuo o no.

Yeii-Chan

Comenten. :D


	2. Chapter 2 Hawái

**Naruto no me pertenece ni la historia de la película de "Una esposa de mentira" solo los uso para divertirme**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La Esposa Perfecta**

Capitulo 2: Hawái

.

Y ahí estaba para enfrente del maldito restaurante del niño: JD. McFinninga.

Miro su reloj por enésima vez, Hinata estaba tardando y mucho. Se encontraba parado enfrente de su auto deportivo de color negro. Y suspiro de frustración al verla llegar. Un auto Megane de color gris se estaciono a lado del Uchiha.

-¡Vamos! ¡Llegan tarde!.- Le grito mientras la veía estacionarse.- Ella ya está adentro.- Le comentó un poco frustrado. Se dirigió hacia la puerta donde saldría su "esposa" y se quedo de nuevo con la boca abierta al ver lo hermosa que estaba. Vestía un hermoso vestido negro que hacia resaltar su bella figura.

-¿Por qué te pusiste eso?-. Le pregunto mientras veía su vestimenta. Se veía demasiado hermosa que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba. Era un restaurante infantil no uno elegante.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Pregunto confusa mientras se quejaba de los tacones altos. Si que había olvidado cómo usarlos.- ¡¿Estas bromeando?! Esto lo compraste TÚ.- le reclamo.

-Sí, sí, lo sé… es solo que es un poco exagerado.- Por poco y se le suelta "atrevido y te ves hermosa con él"

-Gracias. Estoy feliz de ayudarte.- Le recordó molesta. Porque siempre era con la ropa. Que acaso no se veía bien con nada.

-Bien, ya cállense.- Le dijo Hanabi quien salió del auto junto con Ren.- Primera regla de la improvisación: es aceptar la información y nunca decir que NO. ¿Lo entienden?

Sasuke la miro sí que se tomaba enserio lo de ser actriz.- Lo entiendo, muy bien, me parece inteligente.

-En nuestra clase de actuación si alguien dice no, gritamos ¡MUERE!.- Grito Hanabi en lo último.

-Entonces nadie dirá NO y no gritaras muere. Bien entremos, ¿Estás listo, mafioso?-. Se dirigió hacia el niño.

-¡Claro que sí!-. Le dijo con mucho ego. Hinata solo atino a sonreír. Su hermana ya le había contado sobre el trato que hicieron con el doctor Uchiha.

Al recibir esa respuesta de afirmación, entraron y para Sasuke fue una masacre, olía feo y había niños corriendo por todo lados.

-¡Gha! Que horrible lugar.- se quejo Sasuke mientras veía a todos los niños.

-¡Feliz día del Padre!.- Se burlo una sonriente Hinata, mientras que el azabache lo miraba con irritación.

Entonces diviso a su rubia, tan guapa como siempre. Se notaba que le gustaban los niños porque no se veía disgustado por la presencia de tantos chiquillos gritones.

-¡Ah! Ino, aquí estamos.- Saludo Hinata mientras levantaba su mano llamándola.

-¡Hola!.- Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.- Karin muchas gracias por traer a tus hijos.- Agradeció una sonríete rubia, quien vestía una camiseta blanca, jeans azules acompañado de unos zapatos color negro.

-Pero ella no es la única que los trajo.- Bromeo el azabache.- Te presento a Uchiha Hanabi.- señalo a la joven quien le sonreía.- Y el es Uchiha Ren.- Señalo al más chico, quien solo lo vio con cara de aburrimiento.

-Hola niños.- Saludo Ino mientras se inclinaba un poco para saludarlos.

-Hola Ino, he oído mucho de ti.- Confeso una alegre Hyuga.- Así que eres la chica que se acuesta con papi.- Hanabi empezó a curársela por dentro, iba a agregarle un poco de drama y hacer quedar mal al Uchiha, ¿Por qué?; porque se divertía haciéndolo.- Yo era la niña de sus ojos antes de que te metieras con mi papi.- Miro al Uchiha y le sonrió. Mientras Sasuke se estaba enojando y Hinata solo tenía la boca abierta.- Todo era diversión y cuento de hadas ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Venir cada semana, JD. McFinningan con él y su perra.- Finalizo dirigiéndole una mirada de repulsión dejando a una atónica rubia.

-¡HANABI!-. Gritaron ambos por el último y grosero comentario. Entonces la castaña se hizo la dramática y salió corriendo.

-¡Dios mío! Esta muy dolida.- lo dijo con deje de tristeza al ver a la pobre castaña.

-No, es por las pastillas que recibió del vientre materno.- justifico el Uchiha.

-No bromees…-. Se quejo una muy sorprendida Hinata.

-Bien, iré a ver qué puedo hacer…-. Dijo con tono amable pero por dentro quería ahorcar a la pequeña Hyuga. Se fue dejando a Hinata con Ino y el niño.

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño?-. Ino dirigió hacia el pequeño, olvidando lo de Hanabi.

-Estaré mucho mejor si me das algunas fichas de juego.- le dijo serio el niño.

-Es un niño muy amable.- Le dijo al ver como la chica se sorprendía por el tono adulto que tenia.

La vio jugar con uno de los juegos de máquina, los otros juegos eran para niños menores de 11 años. Como sea, ella ya no era una niña, era una adolescente así que solo caminaba por ahí jugando con los juegos que estaban en las orillas.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué fue eso?.- Le pregunto un poco irritado mientras la veía jugar.

-Se llama improvisación.- le contesto de una manera simple sin despegar la vista del juego.- Y creo que lo hice bien.

-No, no lo creo.- se cruzo de brazo.- Si quieres recibir tu dinero y tus clases de actuación. Haz las cosas bien, ahora deja el drama y tus acentos raros. Sin cometer errores, ¿entiendes?.- Le pregunto mientras se ponía enfrente de ella opacándole el juego.

-Entiendo.- se rindió. Todo por su paga.

-Bien ahora quiero que me abraces.- le comentaba mientras se dirigía hacia un lugar donde la rubia los viera.- Sonríes y volvemos al show.

-Bien.- Dijo con una fingida sonrisa y alegría.- ¡Te quiero mucho papi!-. Grito y lo abrazo, provocando que Ino volteara y los viera con ternura. Y luego volteo hacia la rubia aun abrazado por el azabache.- No eres una perra, Ino.

-Muy bien.- dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa de todo un padre que ama a su hija.

-Qué lindo, ¿Lo has visto?-. Le comento Hinata.- Se pelean y luego se reconcilian. Eso es bueno.

Pasaron de esa terrible escena dramática a comer. Ya hacia hambre. Hinata se encontraba sentada junto con su hijo Ren y después estaba su hermana. Mientras que Sasuke e Ino traían los alimentos.

- Una hamburguesa para Ren y su agua.- se acerco el azabache con la comida en su bandeja.- Aquí tienes.- se la entrego a su madre para que no se cayera.- Y para Hanabi.-le entrego un plato de quesadillas. Quien enseguida esta miro el plato y sintió nauseas.

-Hanabi te traje dos quesadillas, son tus favoritas y debes comerla.- Le dio una indirecta a la castaña.

-Sí, me comeré hasta la última migaja.- le dijo con ternura. No se iba a dejar ganar por el Uchiha. Tomo la quesadilla de mala gana por dentro y lo saboreo. Y fingió que le gustaba. Hinata vio a Sasuke y le susurro un "gracias".

-Olvidamos las servilletas.- Comentó Ino, mientras buscaba en la mesa para ver si no había.

-Bien, yo iré a buscar servilletas, porque a ella no le gusta levantarse y hacer algo.- Bromeo el Uchiha.

-¡Oh! Qué lindo, gracias.- Dijo casi en susurro la peliazul mientras lo veía un poco irritada. El Uchiha se levanto y fue a buscar las dichosas servilletas.

-Bueno Ren, tu padre me dijo que te gusta ir al baño.- Dijo Ino intentando iniciar una conversación.

-Solo cuando sienta ganas.- dijo con su misma seriedad.

-¿Qué más te gusta?-. Pregunto la rubia.

-No lo sé.- dijo serio pero con una ternura que lo rodeaba.

-Nuestro Ren es un hombre de pocas palabras.- le comento a Ino al ver su cara de confusión por la actitud del niño.

-Tal vez estoy molesto.- confeso un poco triste el niño.

-¿Estas molesto por que salgo con tu padre?-. Pregunto Ino al verlo tan triste.

-No, haces que papá parezca feliz pero…-. Intento decir el niño.

-¿Pero qué?-. Le animo Ino a que se abriera y contara sus malestares.

-Nada.- se rindió el niño. Ganándose la mirada preocupada de las dos jóvenes adultas. Especialmente la de su mamá quien le acariciaba su espalda.

-Quiero que te sientas cómodo de contarme cualquier cosa.- le comentó Ino.

-No me gusta que no cumpla la promesa que él me hizo.- Confeso Ren.

-¿Cuál promesa?.- Pregunto la rubia.

-Sí, ¿Cuál promesa?.- Preguntó esta vez Hinata ya un poco asustada por la actitud de su niño.

-Me prometió el año pasado que iríamos a Hawái a nadar con delfines.- comentaba el niño y siguió al ver como el Uchiha llegaba.- Tienen una laguna llena de delfines donde puedes nadar con ellos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Le susurro su madre ya alterada por dentro.

-Pero cancelo el viaje sin avisarnos.- dijo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-. Pregunto ya triste la rubia por el niño.

-Te conoció…-. Dijo con tristeza y fingió que lloraba. Dejando a todos con la boca abierta especialmente la del azabache.

-¿Tu qué?.- Le empezaba a reclamar Ino.

-¡No!.- Gritó Sasuke.

-¡MUERE!.- Grito Hanabi. Que no habían quedado en decir que "no" a la información.

- No, no, no, malinterpretaste lo que dije…-. Intento aclara el Uchiha.- Dije que teníamos que ir a Hawái antes. Porque deseo que pasemos más tiempo juntos ¡Iremos a Hawái!.- Le dijo al niño. Ganando una mirada afirmativa de Ino como de "que buen padre". El niño le sonrió a escondidas mientras se agachaba de nuevo con tristeza. Sasuke lo vio y no podía creer lo que le habían hecho.

Y ahí estaban, sentados en el aeropuerto esperando su avión con destino a Hawái.

-No pudo creer que un niño de 8 años me chantajee.- dijo con irritación el azabache.

-Vi una oportunidad y la aproveche.- dijo con simpleza el niño, quien estaba acurrucado con su madre y a lado de él estaba Hanabi quien solo se estaba riendo.

-Deberías estar molesto contigo mismo por meternos en esta situación.- le recalco Hinata.

-¿Yo lo hice?-. Preguntó Incrédulo.

-Enserio lo hiciste.- le dijo Hinata mientras se acomodaba el cabello dejándoselo hacia un lado.- Escucha, mi tolerancia para continuar con este juego está aquí.- dijo señalando a la altura de barbilla.- Cuando llegue hasta aquí.- señalo por encima de su cabeza.- Tomo a mi hijo y a mi hermana, te delato y me voy a casa.- Le amenazo muy enserio.

-Estoy muy feliz de hacer esto, Sasuke.- se acerco una alegre Ino, quien vestía una blusa rosa con un short de mezclilla.

-¿Bromeas? Iremos a Hawái a nadar con delfines, será divertido. Se lo decía al niño.- dijo fingida alegría el azabache. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.- Espero que pasemos algún tiempo a solas ¿Verdad cariño?.- le dijo con un tono seductor. Estaban a punto de besarse hasta que un grito reconocido para Hinata y para él, los hizo voltearse.

-¡KARIN!¡Karin! Esperen, ¡Karin! ¡Sasuke!.- Grito nada menos que Inuzuka Kiba, quien extrañamente para todos, llevaba consigo una maleta.

Sasuke lo vio con odio y ese odio aumento más al ver como su primo se acercaba a Hinata y la besaba de una manera pasional. Se quedo pasmada y se enojo al mismo tiempo. Sin mucho esfuerzo lo tomo de la camisa y lo empujo.

-No puedo vivir sin ti. No resistiría que te fueras sola.- Le comentó Kiba quien veía a Hinata de lo más hermosa. Y luego volteo y miro a Sasuke quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es él? Tengo enfrente de mí al doctor generosidad.- comentó cosa que nadie entendió.

-Estoy confundido.- dijo el azabache.

-Lo lamento no me he presentado. Soy Inuzuka Kiba, hablamos por teléfono.- le dijo el castaño.- El novio de Hinata, su máquina de amor.- bromeo mientras le mandaba una mirada seductora a la chica.

-Dios, mátame ahora.- se dijo para sí misma una muy pero muy frustrada Hinata.

-Karin, dijo que tenias que trabajar.- dijo Ino con alegría al conocer el novio de la chica. Y si que era guapo.

-¿Qué dijo qué?-. Preguntó incrédulo.- No, no tengo que trabajar. Trabajare cuando este en la ruina.- bromeo el chico.

-Creo que esto es genial.- dijo una emocionada rubia.- Es tan maduro, me hubiese gustado que mis padres fueran así cuando se divorciaron.- le comento al azabache quien se dejo caer en su encantó.

-Eso es lo que estaba pensando cuando lo invite.- mintió.- Si estoy contento.

-Es importante para los niños que nos vean como una unidad.- comentaba un feliz castaño ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la chica.- Y no quería estar lejos de mi pastelito.- la vio y se empezaba a acercar a ella de manera peligrosa. Vio como sus labios se subían en son de beso. Entonces enojada tomo los labios del chico y los apachurro.

-¿Sabes? Tus labios están un poco secos, vamos por agua.- se lo llevo arrastrando. Mientras Sasuke dejaba pasar lo del beso de hace un rato.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-. Le pregunto enojada.

-No lo sé. Salvando el día. Ayudando.- contesto Kiba dando entender sobre lo del la esposa de mentiras.

-Esto es lo que harás.- demando Hinata.- Dirás que comiste algo en mal estado en tu desayuno y te sientes mal y te tendrás que ir.- le apunto con el dedo.

-Hinata, no puedo irme.- le soltó Kiba con un puchero.

-¿Por qué?-. Dijo con voz cansada e irritada.

-Porque le envié una foto a mi ex novia, desnudo.- comentaba Kiba ganando una mirada de repulsión de la joven.- Y olvide que se comprometió con un luchador de la MMA, ahora el tipo quiere golpearme la cara.

-Yo quiero golpearte en la cara.- le susurro Hinata.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Cómo están?-. Dijo un poco enojado Sasuke por la intimidad que se traían ellos dos.

-¡Ya vamos! Solo necesito dinero para pagar el ticket del avión.- lo dijo sin una pisca de vergüenza.

-¿Así que va a viajar? ¿Y yo voy pagar?.- dijo frustrado el azabache. Era su primo y por eso lo odiaba más.

-Sí, Kiba tiene ceros dólares.- dijo riendo en lo último. Ino lo vio como empezaba a buscar su tarjeta y pensó que "buena persona"

-Bien.- dijo Sasuke por no quedar mal ante su novia.- Déjame buscar mi tarjeta de crédito. Aquí esta.- Saco la tarjeta pero antes de dársela lo abofeteo con esta, dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta.- Eso es por dormí con mi esposa. Amigo.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Pero por dentro estaba más que enojado.

.

.

Una hermosa vista para todo turista que anduviera en Hawái. Estaba mar con ese hermoso color azul cielo que lo caracteriza y enfrente de ellos los más lujoso hoteles. Con sus piscinas, decoraciones tropicales. Todo era hermoso.

Arribaron hacia el hotel y Sasuke se dirigió al mostrador para conseguir habitaciones. Pues era el único que estaba pagando.

-Hola, no tuvimos tiempo de reservar, pero quiero dos habitaciones.- le comentó al recepcionista. Quien a su parecer era gay.

-Por supuesto, desafortunadamente solo tenemos suites.- le dijo el recepcionista.

-No me digas

-La Waldorf Astoria $8,000 por noche.- tecleaba el joven gay.- y la presidencial a $12,000 la noche.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿$12,000 por noche?-. Dijo con un deje de frustración.- ¿Los Rolling Stone vendrán a cantar en la habitación?-. Pregunto. Ya que el precio se le hacía bastante elevado.- ¿Por qué es tan caro? ¿Está hecho de pandas?.- le preguntó. Está bien Sasuke tiene algo con los pandas.

-No, pero me ha dado buenas sugerencias que voy a apuntar.- dijo con emoción. Sasuke se rindió y le dio la tarjeta de crédito de mala manera. El recepcionista hizo lo suyo y le dio las habitaciones.

-Me robaron, digo, tenemos habitaciones.- Bromeo para el mismo.

-¿Quién quiere ir a la playa?-. Le dijo Ino con emoción hacia los niños.

-¡Yo!-. Gritaron ambos y salieron corriendo de la emoción junto con Ino quien los seguía detrás.

-¿Quién quiere empezar a beber?-. Pregunto Sasuke.

-¡Yo!-. Dijeron al unisonó Kiba y Hianta, mientras fingían levantarse de la emoción.

En cierto rato Sasuke y Kiba se encontraba bebiendo su último trago. Hace poco estaba Hinata pero ella se tomo una copa para después salir hacia la playa para cuidar a sus "hijos".

-¡Ah! Esto esta bueno.- dijo Kiba al beber una botella de cerveza.- Gracias por pagarme el viaje hermano, te lo pagare, lo juro.- comentaba mientras daba otro sorbo.

-Mas te vale.- el amenazo. Dejo su frasco de cerveza y por un momento de le quedo viendo a Kiba. Recordando lo del aeropuerto. Cuando su primo beso a su amiga.

-Ya me decidí, voy a conquistar a Hinata.- confeso el castaño dejando a un azabache tieso.- Enserio me enamore de ella y la voy a hacer mía.- rio en lo ultimo sin saber que el Sasuke lo mataba con la mirada.

-No lo hagas, es una mujer divorciada, ya bastantes problemas tiene manteniéndose a ella misma y su hijo junto con su hermana.- Le comentaba el azabache.

-¿Y? Yo la voy a ayudar con eso, así ya no tendrá que hacerlo sola.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Sera mejor ir a la playa, ya empiezo a sentir calor.

Salieron del bar y se dirigieron a la playa sin embargo el azabache no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho su primo.

-"Desde cuando le gusta Hinata, la conoce de hace años y hasta ahora se decide a conquistarla" pensó de una manera frustrante el azabache. Vio a Hianta sentada en una de las sillas de la playa y la vio hermosa, vestía un ligero vestido blanco. Pero se dio cuenta de los que hacía.

- "concéntrate"-. Pensó. Entonces su vista cambio hacia donde se encontraba la rubia y abrió la boca al ver cómo salía del mar con ese sensual cuerpo en ese bikini amarillo. Hasta Kiba abrió la boca por lo hermosa que era.

-Ok, admito que me gustaría crear un familia farsa para tener eso.- dijo fascinado el Inuzuka.-¡Dios mío!-. Gimió el castaño, dejando a Sasuke con la ceja en alto.

-"¿Qué paso con lo de Hinata?"-. Pensó el azabache.

-¿Sabes qué? Eres asqueroso.- Dijo Hinata. Mientras se recostaba en la silla.

-¡Mami! Deberías venir el agua es maravillosa.- Le grito Hanabi, quien por poco le gritaba "hermana"

-No, cariño. No quiero nadar por ahora.- comento Hinata mientras se acomodaba el vestido. Mientras Kiba se sentaba a un lado de ella y Sasuke fue a ponerle una toalla a su novia.

-¿Qué te pasa mi delicia?-. Bromeo Kiba.- No te sientas intimidada por esas curvas perfectas. Tu también las tiene.- dijo con voz seductora.

-Ella es hermosa.- comento Hinata ignorando lo ultimo del Inuzuka.

-Vamos, ella no está intimidada. Espero verme así.- Le dijo Ino. Ya que Hinata quien era un poco despistada, tenía un cuerpo envidiado.

-Tienes razón. Puedes tener este cuerpo solo si no usas los ascensores, solo las escaleras. Como Cary Grant.- Bromeo el Uchiha en su cara.

-Elijo las escaleras…- ronroneo Kiba mientras de nuevo se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Y ella de inmediato se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia sus hijos.

Poco después Ino se fue platicando con Hinata mientras que los hombres decidieron pasara por un lugar, más bien Sasuke, quien se detuvo en una tienda de anillos.

-¿Por qué paramos aquí?.- Pregunto Kiba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo ver anillos de compromiso?-. Pregunto Sasuke sin dejar de ver la repisa.

-¿Anillos de compromiso?-. Pregunto Kiba sin creérselo.

-Sí, ya oíste.

-Mira lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos que te aburrirás de esa dulzura y volverás de cacería en una semana.- Le comentaba Kiba mientras caminaban de nuevo.

-No es la mujer perfecta para mi.- dijo sin más que decir. Y regresaron al hotel.

Cuando la luna toco el cielo, todos fueron a cenar al aire libre. Estaban sentados en una mesa redonda mientras veía un espectáculo con fuego, típico de Hawái.

-Bueno chicos, estamos aquí para conocernos mejor.- Hablo Ino con un sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí.- dijo Kiba.

-Kiba, empecemos contigo ¿A qué te dedicas?-. Preguntó una muy interesada Ino mientras se recargaba en la mesa.

-Bien, yo soy veterinario.- Y no mentía.- Y también entreno perros. E incluso tengo una página para adoptar animales.

-¡¿Enserio?! Eso es genial.- Alago Ino.

-Y es ahí donde la conocí.- apunto a Hinata. La joven solo se quedo confusa. Ella no tenía animales. Traía a su lindo conejito, entonces la vi, y pensé: ella es hermosa. Entonces ella pensó igual y cuando la tensión se subió entre nosotros…niños no escuche… tuvimos sexo en el consultorio.- le susurro a Ino, pero fue un fracaso pues todos lo escucharon. Hanabi solo lo miraba con repulsión y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Sasuke, ¿Puedes venir por favor?-. Dijo enojada Hinata mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sí, si claro. Nos vamos, así que chicos, comiencen el juego que hicimos en el avión de no decir nada. Empieza ya.- finalizo mientras se ponía de pie y perseguía a la Hyuga.

-Lo siento, pero me voy, no puedo hacerlo.- le comento con toda la calma que le quedaba.

-No, no

-Quiero matar a Kiba

-No, no ¿Dónde está tu tolerancia?-. Pregunto Sasuke.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Quieres ver donde esta?-. Le hizo la pregunta como si estuviera jugando con ella. Alzo la mano por encima de su cabeza toda frustrada.- ¡ESTA AQUÍ ARRIBA, SE FUE!

-Ya bájala.- le ordeno y esta obedeció. Entonces el aprovecho para ponerse en frente de ella.- ¿Y si lo golpe? Puedes golpearlo conmigo será divertido.- le propuso. Un intento de calmarla.

-No quiero eso, tengo que irme.- le comentaba cansada, frustrada y muy enojada.

-No puedes abandonarme ahora.- le dijo con puchero el azabache.

-No me hagas esa cara.- le advirtió señalándolo.- No la tolero…- iba a continuar pero una voz muy odiosa la llamo.

-¿Hinata? ¿Hyuga Hinata?

-¡Ay, Dios mío!-. Dijo al ver una pelirroja bajo un toldo de color blanco.- Karin Adams.- La anunciada chillo de emoción.

-Ella es Karin del tengo ganas de….- iba decir Sasuke.

-Miro lo que veo.- la interrumpió la pelirroja quien se lanzaba a abrazar a la peliazul.

-Mi mejor amiga de la universidad, Karin.- correspondió el abrazo mientras le hacía caras a la azabache a sus espaldas.

-Las dos estamos en el mismo hotel al mismo tiempo. No sabía que vineras a lugares como este.- se burlo de ella, mientras separaba el abrazo.- ¡Cariño, quiero que conozcas a alguien!.- le grito a su acompañante; la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a arrastra hasta la carpa.- Es una de mis mejores amigas de la universidad.- soltó a la chica y se puso a lado de un hombre de cabellos oscuros, ni muy gordo ni muy flaco.- Hinata el es mi esposo Ian Maxton Jones.

-Es un placer.- La saludo de mano.

-Tal vez hayas oído hablar de él, es el inventor del iPod.- le confesó con orgullo la pelirroja.

-¡Oh! Claro el inventor del iPod.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Pero en realidad no tenía ni idea.

-La idea me llego en la ducha. Un baño que tomaba con Karin.- dijo con sensualidad ganándose una pequeña risita de la pelirroja.

-Bien eso es…es un lindo toldo.- cambio de tema.- ¿Por qué lo pusieron?-. Pregunto ya que era de noche.

-¡Oh! Porque mi piel es muy blanca y no quiero quemarme.- dijo mientras miraba su brazo.

-¿Aunque sea de noche?-. Dijo confusa Hinata.

-Bueno, es Hawái, el sol están fuerte.- dijo Karin. Dejando aun más confundida a Hinata.

-¿Sería como quemaduras por los rayos lunares?.- pregunto y solo obtuvo la risita de Karin.

-Luces fantástica, te ves genial.- cambio de tema y alago al mismo tiempo al ver a Hinata en un vestido de tejido, que hacía que resaltara sus pechos y su cuerpo bien formado.- Y aun sigues teniendo esos melones jaja.- se rio un poco.

Hinata solo la vio.- Eres la misma gloriosa Karin que recuerdo.- o mejor dicho "Ere la misma envidiosa Karin que recuerdo". Pero obviamente no lo iba a decir.

-¡Dios! me encontré a Matsuri el mes pasado. Pobrecita, está divorciada y con un hijo. Es una madre soltera, todo un desastre. Me siento mal por ella.-Hinata al escuchar eso se le vino el mundo abajo.- ¿Estas casada?-. Preguntó Karin con emoción.

-¡Sí!-. Grito, no quería que la humillaran.- Les presento a Sasuke…-Lo señalo y se acerco a él tomándolo por el hombro.- Uchiha Sasuke. Mi esposo.- su brazo izquierdo rodeo su cuello mientras con su otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Qué dices?-. Le susurro el azabache mientras sonreía falsamente.

-Solo sígueme la corriente.- le susurro del mismo modo.- Conoce a Karin y a Ian.- lo guía hasta ellos.- El es Sasuke.

-Hola iPod ¿Cómo estás? .- saludo con estrechón de manos.

-Él lo invento.- le dijo Hinata

-Eso oí. Karin-. Se dirigió hacia la pelirroja y la saludo de igual manera.- He oído de ti con mi esposa una o dos veces en el baño.

-Sí, el "2"-. Bromeo Hinata con Sasuke, riéndose. Solo ellos dos se entendían.

-Dime ¿A qué te dedicas?.- le preguntó Ian.

-El es un cirujano.- contesto Hinata por él.- Un cirujano plástico y uno de los mejores de acuerdo con las revistas de Japón.

-Te ha ido bien.- alago la pelirroja mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-Sí, bueno…debemos volver, fue genial verlos. Debemos ir con los niños.- Dijo mientras hacía señas con sus manos.

-¿Tienen hijos?-. Pregunto Karin incrédula.

-Sí, dos niños.- le dijo y luego miro con sensualidad a Sasuke.

-Y vamos a hacer más.- bromeo el azabache mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la traía hacia él.

-Entonces llevan juntos mucho tiempo.- confirmaba la chica pelirroja.

-¿Cómo voy a dejar a esa chica? ¡Mírala!-. Dijo Sasuke con firmeza en su voz. Hinata apenada y un poco sonrojada le sonrió, por un momento se lo creyó. Karin solo sonrió al verlos.

-Deberíamos salir juntos a cenar una noche.- propuso Karin.

-Sí, sería como un sueño.- Dijo una feliz Hinata al ver la cercanía del azabache.- Si es que somos capaces de salir de la habitación-. Bromeo refiriéndose al otro tema y entonces su acto siguiente lo hizo sin pensar le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y luego se dirigía de nuevo hacia su némesis. Dejando a un asombrado azabache.

-Hyuga Hinata ¡Mírate!-. Alago Karin al ver como su amiga de la universidad perdió toda inocencia y timidez.

-¡Oh, no! Ya no soy Hyuga. Soy una Uchiha.- Le sonrió.- Bueno, fue genial verlos y conocerte Ian.- les mando un beso.- Adiós.

-¡Adiós!

Se alejaron lo más rápido posible.- Ella es genial.- se burlo Sasuke.

-Te matare.- le dijo. Ahora tenía más problemas.

-No, enserio, me necesitas ahora. Como yo te necesito.- le confirmo el azabache.-¿Dime como te siente?

-Siento, como si la puerta de un auto se hubiese cerrado sobre mi alma.- dijo con un tono cansado.

-Espera, escucha-. La detuvo Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes cómo me siento?-. Le preguntó.- Estoy enojado, me metiste en una maraña de mentiras. Mi tolerancia, mi tolerancia.- se burlo el Uchiha. Como le encantaba hacer enojar a la Hyuga pues como ella era amable con todos, rara vez se enfadaba.

-¿Sabes qué? Te odio ahora mismo.- confeso muy enojada.

-Pues eso no parecía, cuando me diste ese beso.- se le salió al Uchiha, ganándose una mirada de asombro en la chica.

-¡Ah! Cállate.- evadió la chica mientras se alejaba del él. Sentía su cuerpo acalorado y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Hace mucho que no hacia eso.

.

.

Al día siguiente 7:00 am

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué me sacas de hotel? ¿Por qué me despertaste?-. Se quejaba el Uchiha mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con la rubia.

-Abuelito, por que los inscribí en una excursión de aventuras todo el día.- se burlaba Ino mientras lo arrastraba fuera del hotel.- Caminaremos por el bosque, iremos en Kayak por el río y nadaremos bajo una cascada.- le comentaba con emoción.

-Espero que desnudos.- le comento con picardía.

-Solo vamos a nadar.- le comentó Hinata, quien estaba haciéndole una trenza a su hermana.

-Yo me apunto Sasuke.- se burlo Kiba.

-¿ vamos todos?.- dijo con frustración.- Para estrechar los lazos. ¡Eso será genial!.- Mintió mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su rubia. Volteo de nuevo pero especialmente a Hinata y esta solo la miraba con reproche.

.

.

.

Se adentraron por los bellos bosques y observaron todos a su alrededor, en frente estaba los niños, seguidos de Ino, Sasuke, Hinata y al final Kiba.

-¡Es hermoso aquí!-. Comento Hanabi.

-¿Aquí viven los azules de Avatar?-. Dijo con Inocencia el niño, al ver la similitud del ambiente con la película.

Sasuke se rio.- Si la gente azul de Avatar y ese cerdo negro.- se detuvieron al ver un cerdito negro.

- Que lindo, se parece Babe.- dijo Hinata al recordar el puerquito valiente. Pero se asusto al ver como de la nada el cerdo los correteaba y salieron corriendo.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!

-¡Mierda!

La primeras en salir corriendo fueron Hinata e Ino, después le siguió los niños junto con Sasuke, este último había empujado a su primo ocasionado que cayera y el cerdo lo alcanzara.

-¡ESTE CERDO ME ESTA COMIENDO!.- Grito mientras sentía encima al animal.

Después de salvar a Kiba continuaron con su camino, escalaron montañas, viajaron en Kayak por el rio, después vieron un puente viejo pero aun así empezaron a cruzarlo.

-¡Hey! ¿Chicos, que creen que están haciendo?.- Grito un hombre con su familia los miraba.- Ese puente solo aguanta una persona a la vez.- les dijo.

Grito de susto Hanabi seguido de Ino quien se apresuro a cruzarlo.

-¡¿Qué dijo?!-. Grito Kiba.- ¿Qué dijo?-. Preguntó ya que como iba al último pues no entendió. Pero fue demasiado tarde, la madera donde estaba se rompió y cayó bajo una tabla de madera que lo golpeo en sus amiguitos.

-¡MALDITA SEA!

.

.

.

Continuaron con su recorrido para llegar a la cascada.

-Ser llevada a caballito es un momento mágico.- deliraba una feliz Hanabi quien era cargada por su "padre", ya que hace poco se había torcido el tobillo e Ino le dijo que la cargara.

-Sí, pero me estas matando mi columna vertebral.- Llevaba rato cargándola y ya no la aguantaba. Entonces la lanzo fuera de su espalda, provocando que esta cayera en lodo.- Creo que Hanabi se cayó.- dijo como si nada.

-Adoro pasar tiempo contigo también…para poder darte en tu madre algún día.- susurro lo ultimo enojada. Ya se vengaría.

-¡Dios mío!-. Dijo Ino al ver que ya habían llegado a su destino. Era hermoso el paisaje, era una cascada no tan grande y alrededor de ella había flores tropicales.

-¡Es increíble!

-Es fantástica.- dijo Hinata al ver ese bello paisaje.

-No sé qué harán ustedes pero yo me voy a refrescar.- comento Ino mientras soltaba la mochila que traía y se quitaba la blusa de tirantes y su pantalón. Dejando ver su bello bikini. Kiba se quedo embobado viendo la rubia.

-Le queda bien ese bikini.- comento Hinatal al ver como se acercaba a la cascada.

-Sí-. Dijo Sasuke admirándola también.

-Creo que también te verías hermosa en él.- le confesó Kiba mientras se acercaba a ella y le pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Y para la sorpresa de Sasuke, Hinata no lo alejo de él. Y sintió rabia.

-Oye pequeña actriz, quieres saltar al agua y gritar "amo a papi".- le mando Sasuke para que Ino supiera que sus hijos lo amaban.

-Está bien.- soltó la mochila y se dirigió hacia el agua.- ¡Amo a papi!-. Grito y salto al agua.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo con ternura fingida.- Sigues tu jovencito.- se dirigió a Ren.-Inventa una frase graciosa.

Ren se acerco a su madre y Hinata se separo del abrazo del Inuzuka y se acerco a él para escucharlo.

-¿Quiere hacerme otro chantaje? ¿Qué te dijo?-. Pregunto burlón el azabache.

-El agua está muy honda.- dijo el niño, quien estaba siendo abrazado por su madre.

-¿Esta muy honda para qué?-. Pregunto un confuso azabache.

-El no sabe nadar.- dijo su madre.

-¿No sabe nadar?-. Repitió con duda lo que dijo su amiga.- ¿Y quieres nadar con un delfín? ¡Eso tiene mucho sentido!

-No había pensado en eso.- dijo tranquilo el niño que ni se inmuto al tono del azabache.

-No dudo que no lo hayas pensado. Pero me hiciste gastar dinero ¿no?.- Casi le gritaba pero Hinata lo abrazo y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.- Lo siento, estoy hablando con el niño. Bien ¿No te enseñaron a nadar?

-Se suponía que mi papá, pero...esta ocupado.- dijo con deje de tristeza.

-Sí, ocupado siendo un idiota.- se dijo así mismo, mientras miraba a la Hyuga parecía tensa y dolida cada vez que su hijo hablaba de su verdadero padre.

-¡Venga a acompañarme, el agua es mágica!-. Les grito Ino mientras sentía la frescura del agua en su cuerpo.

-Creo que mami ira a explorar el agua mágica, ¿Quieres quedarte con tu papi falso?.- Le pregunto a su niño.

-Seguro-. Dijo tranquilo el niño.

-¿Enserio?-. Le pregunto Sasuke

-Sí

-¿Vas a desvestirte? ¿Qué haces?-. Le pregunto al ver como se acercaba hacia la orilla del agua.- ¿Trae traje de baño? ¿El de los años 20?

-Eres de lo peor.- le comento y a la vez lo ignoro.

-No lo hagas, no te lo quites.- se burlo Sasuke pero cayó al ver ese cuerpazo. Ahora entendía por qué lo ocultaba. Sintió como sus mejillas se teñía al verla en ese bikini color lila.

-¡Wow!-. Vocifero Kiba.

Hinata salto al agua, se veía dura y determinada por fuera, pero por dentro estaba de lo más avergonzada, hace mucho que no usaba bikini. No le gustaba como se le veía a ella.

Sasuke decidió cuidar al hijo de Hinata, mientras Kiba se quitaba la ropa dejando ver su buen cuerpo y dejando a una rubia un poco impactada. Pero su Sasuke no se quedaba atrás.

-Ya veo por qué escogiste a Kiba.- le dijo Ino mientras sonreía. Estaba sentada en una de las rocas de la cascada a lado de la peliazul.

-¡¿Cómo?!.- Pregunto una confusa Hinata.

-Es apuesto, amable, un poco tonto lo admito, pero se ve que es una buena persona.- le decía mientras miraba como el mencionado nadaba con Hanabi.

Hinata se le quedo viendo y lo miro. Si admitía que Kiba era guapo pero a veces sus comentarios estúpidos la sacaban de quicio.

-Y los vi esta mañana, tan acaramelado.- lo dijo con picardía. Hinata se sonrojo, recordando lo que había pasado anoche. Como Ino y Sasuke se quedaban en una habitación. Ella y el Inuzuka se quedaban en otro con su hijo y su hermana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flash Back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿En la ducha?!.- Dijo Kiba.- ¡¿Dormir en la ducha?! ¿Por qué?

-Porque solo hay una cama y ahí dormiremos mi hijo y mi hermana.- le decía Hinata mientras tomaba unas sabanas y se dirigía al baño.

-¡Ah, por favor! Es una cama presidencial, cabe uno más.- se defendía Kiba mientras la seguía hasta el baño.

-Dulces sueños-. Le sonrió Hinata. Aun estaba enojada por lo de hace antes y lo de Karin. Era mucho para ella. Entonces Kiba la tomo del brazo y la obligo a mirarla.

-Lo siento mucho, me pase por lo dicho en la cena.- se disculpo el Inuzuka.- Se me salió. Solo…perdón.

Hinata lo vio y suspiro.- No te preocupes, se supone que soy la infiel esposa.- dijo con un deje de tristeza y cansancio.

-Yo se que siempre serás una fiel esposa.- le comento Kiba mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a la chica.- Buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente: ese mismo día.

-Buenos días Hinata.- saludo muy sonriente Kiba mientras llegaba al lugar del encuentro donde se verían con el Uchiha.

-Buenos días.

-Ten, te compre esto.- le extendió una cajita de color azul.- Lo vi y pensé en ti.

Hinata tomo la cajita y lo abrió. Era un llaverito de un delfín para celular. Sonrió.- Gracias.

-No fue nada, es para darte a entender que de verdad me importas y por lo idiota que fui ayer.- Se disculpaba mientras le daba un abrazo sorprendiéndola.- Y no estás sola.- digo refiriéndose a lo de su matrimonio. Estaba seguro que al ayudar al Uchiha, recordaba su matrimonio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin de Flash Back

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al momento en el que empezaron a ver como atardecía decidieron irse. Subir la montaña era fácil, bajarla era complicado. Ino como siempre hacia ejercicio no se le dificultaba por eso se puso adelante junto con Kiba para ayudar lo niños a bajar con cuidado. Dejando atrás a Sasuke junto Hinata.

-Déjame ayudarte.- le dijo a Hinata mientras extendía su mano, para ayudarla a bajar y no cayera.

-Gracias, Sasuke.- dijo con su dulce voz.

-Ten cuidado, esta resbaloso.- dijo mientras continuaba el camino un poco lejos de los de adelante. Hinata se dio cuenta de no la soltaba, entonces movió su mano para zafarse pero el azabache lo contrajo más.- No me sueltes puedes caer.

Hinata asintió mientras se dejaba llevar, entonces se dio cuenta de algo. ESTABAN SOLOS.

-Sasuke ¿y los demás?.- Preguntó al ver que ya no veía a la cabellera rubia. Ni a sus hijos.

-¡¿Eh?!.- Pronuncio al ver cómo estaban solos.- No me digas que…

-¡Nos perdimos!-. Completo Hinata alterada.- ¡Mi dios! ¿Dónde está mi Ren?-. Pregunto preocupada. Ya que no sabía si en verdad ellos se perdieron o fueron los otros.- ¡Ren!

Al no obtener respuesta se empezó a alterar e iba a correr pero como aun estaba sujeta a Sasuke, este mismo la jala hacia él y la envolvía en sus brazos.

-¡Tranquilízate!.- Le demando, pero al ver su cara de asusto en su cara, se sorprendió. Pues era obvio el amor de una madre es de ver que su niño no le pasara nada.

-¡Por dios, Sasuke! ¿Y si algo les pasó? ¿Debemos buscarlos?.- Casi llegaba al llanto la peliazul, que clase de madre, se perdía y dejaba a su hijo con otras personas.

-Tranquilízate, recuerda que Ino está con ellos y no solo eso también tu hermana.- Puso su manos sobre sus mejillas para obligarla a verlo y que se tranquilizara. Entonces vio como sus ojos color perla se cristalizaban. Se veía hermosa aun llorando.- No llores, solo se adelantaron.- Dijo mientras le limpiaba esa lagrima traicionera que resbala por sus mejillas teñidas.

-Lo siento… la peliazul.- Es que esta no es la primera vez…

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Cuando estaba casada…mi marido y yo viajamos a una playa con nuestro Ren de 6 años.- Gimió ya que empezó a llorar.-…por un descuido mío perdí de vista a mi Ren y estuvo 4 horas perdido…fui una tonta…

-No, no. Solo fue un accidente.-. Le dijo Sasuke intentando animarla.

-Después él me empezó a gritar…ya no era palabras dulce o cariños…s…solo golpes.- Dejo que mas lagrimas usurparan su bellos ojos. Esa confesión dejo helado al azabache.

-¿El te golpeo?.- Fue un casi como un grito. Estaba furioso por dentro. Ahora entendía más el pasado de Hinata, entendió por que se había divorciado. Su cuerpo actuó por el corazón y la abrazo, la protegió. Su sangre hervía de furia. No conocía muy bien al marido pero si un día se lo topaba le partiría la cara.

-Lo siento…no debí meterte en mis problemas.- dijo Hinata mientras separaba el abrazo.- Es solo que lo recordé…perdón.

-Tranquila…jajaja-. Se rio Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nada, solo me recordaste a cómo te había conocido. Volviste a hacer esa niña llorona.- se burlo Sasuke ganándose una mirada de berrinche de Hinata.

-Cállate. Ya…ya no soy como la de antes. Además creó que me hice dura por tus pésimas bromas.- Le reprocho en la cara.

-¡Ah! Entonces fue gracias a mí, que te volviste dura y provocativa.- Lo ultimo lo dijo con tono de de sensualidad que sorprendió a ambos.

-¡HINATA!-. La llamaron. Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con el castaño.- ¡Ahí están! Que susto nos dieron.

-Lo siento nos perdimos y ustedes se adelantaron mucho.- Dijo Sasuke quien avanzaba junto con Hinata. Iban a tener que bajar por una gran roca.

-Ven te ayudo-. Se ofreció Kiba mientras extendía su mano hacia la peliazul. Ella soltó al azabache y tomo la Kiba para recibir esa ayuda.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos?-. Preguntó desesperada la Hyuga mientras baja con el castaño.

-Están con Ino. Están muy preocupados.-Le contesto el castaño.- No te preocupes los cuidamos bien al bajar la montaña.- le comento al verla con cara de preocupación y al decirle eso le sonrió.

-Que bien. Muchas gracias.

Sasuke solo los vio ese momento que había pasado con su mejor amigo, hizo que se sintiera deseoso de tenerla cerca. Se dio cuenta de sus pasamientos y maldijo.

-"Solo soy un amigo que la quiere y la protege. Eso hacen los buenos amigos".- Pensaba mientras bajaban la montaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin de capitulo 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡HOLAAA! HOLAA!

ME AGRADO SABER QUE LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. BUENO PUES AQUÍ LO TIENEN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMETARIOS. SI QUE ME ANIMARON A CONTINUARLA.

LilyHime100: Hola y bienvenida. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo. Sé que están alteradas las personalidades espero que eso no te enfade. Pero a la vez trato de hacer que encajen. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

soledad-uchiha : Holaa muchas gracias por el cumplido. Me alegra saber que te gusto esta historia. Y ve la película es mucho más gracioso yo solo me baso en eso para sacarle mas jugo XD

dark-moon120: Holaaa y gracias por el comentario. Si va tener partes de la película y algunos cambios y le voy agregar más SasukeXHinata pues de seguro es lo que esperan.

HaNa16: Hola gracias por tu hermoso comentario. jaja me alegra saber que te hayas reido del anterio capitulo. Espero que este sea de tu agrado.

SamMeiTukusama: hola me encanto tu comentario. Si te recomiendo la película es mucho mas graciosas y mas por los actores. Puse algunos cambios para que encajaran en las verdaderas personalidades de los personajes. Espero que te haya gustado.

sole-chan: Hola gracias por tu comentario y los buenos deseos. Yo también te deseo lo mismo. :D espero que te haya gustado este.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Yeii-Chan n.n


	3. Chapter 3 Extrañas Confusiones

**Naruto no me pertenece ni la historia de la película de "Una esposa de mentira" solo los uso para divertirme**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La Esposa Perfecta**

**Capitulo 3: Extrañas confusiones**

Cuando el sol estaba a punto de despedirse, la "familia" Uchiha llegaron al hotel cansados por el largo día.

Bajaron del carro que los trajeron de vuelta. En todo el camino Hinata no quiso devolverle la mirada al azabache, ya que sentía como le miraba.

-¿Qué tal si nos deshacemos de los niños?.- Le susurro Sasuke queriendo olvidar cierto momento que tuvo con la peli azul.

-No ellos lo cuidaron anoche, es nuestro turno.- le menciono Ino.- ¿Qué no era alternándonos?.- Preguntó trayendo la atención de los otros dos adultos.

-No, no… ya los tuve hoy, eso cuenta como mí día.- Se defendió no quería cuidar a los niños, quería estar con Ino.

Ino no le pareció justo.- Kiba, Karin.- Los llamo.- ¿No les gustaría que cuidemos de los niños para que pasen tiempo juntos?.- Sugirió una contenta rubia. Sasuke se pudo de tras de Ino y les hacía señas de ¡NO!

-No lo creo… decir Hinata.

-¡SÍ! ¡Por supuesto!.- se adelanto un emocionado castaño ignorando por completo al azabache.- Ustedes tuvieron su tiempo, ahora es nuestro turno.- Dijo con alegría mientras rodeaban el cuello de la peli azul.

-Entonces…los cuidaremos.- se rindió un poco molesto el azabache.

Enserio Hinata deseo que se la tragara la tierra, ahí estaba entregándoles a sus hijos a su padre y novia a mitad de la noche.

-¿Quieren ver por el balcón? Creo que vi algunos delfines.- les comento Ino a los niños.

-Si, llévalos les encantan los delfines.- Fingió alegría el azabache mientras veía como la rubia se los llevaba al balcón. Dirigió su vista de nuevo a la chica y denotaba mucha preocupación en su mirada al dejarlos con ellos. Pero de nuevo su menta divago en como vestía. Tenía un corto short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes, acompañado con unas sandalias.

-Escucha si pasa algo y necesitas algo, cualquier cosa. Me llamabas.- le aconsejaba mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-Tranquila estarán bien.- la calmo mientras le sonreía, pero era una sonrisa de verdad.- Recuerda que yo cuidaba a Kiba.- le comentaba.

-Entonces ¿Kiba es así por tu culpa?.- Preguntó con diversión Hinata, ganándose una bella y corta risita del azabache.

-No, no.- se negaba divertidamente.- Pero quiero que disfrutes la noche, es tu día libre.- Dijo sinceramente.- Haz lo que quieras, ve por un trago o sorprende a hombres con tu sensual cuerpo.- Se divirtió con lo último por que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

-Cállate, solo iré a cenar con Kiba.- le menciono Hinata mientras agachaba la cabeza apenada.

-¿Qué?.-Se le salió.- Digo…digo que bien, pasa una noche platónico con el chico perro o preferirías que venga Naruto.- se burlo el azabache pero por dentro se encontraba inquieto.

-Realmente te molesto que saliera al almorzar con él.- le afirmaba Hinata, ya que siempre hacia bromas de mal gusto cuando se trataba del rubio.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Almorzaste con él?.- Pregunto un poco sorprendido.- ¿Cuando paso eso?

-Te dije que iba al almorzar con él.- le comento al ver como a Sasuke se le había olvidado.

-Creí que te había invitado y que le ibas a decir que no, pero fuiste.- sonó más como reclamo. Pero Hinata se lo tomo como burla.

-Bien te diré algo.- Dijo mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía a él.- Ese tipo salió a almorzar con una mujer sin inventarse una vida falsa.- le dijo la verdad.

Sasuke solio abrió la boca.- Me heriste.- reprocho como si se tratase de un niño.

-No es lindo pero es la verdad.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.- Y yo digo la verdad.- Salió de la habitación y Sasuke vio como estaba Kiba ya esperándola.- Por favor cuida de mi hijo y de mi hermana.

-Todo estará bien.- le sonrió Sasuke.- ¿Y a donde irán a cenar?.- Pregunto pero sonó como una orden.

-¡Ah! Al restaurante las Palmas.- le dijo Hinata.- Así que llámame por si pasa algo.- se lo recalco.

-Sí, sí. Adiós

Hinata salió y se encontró con un emocionado Kiba. Sin saber que Sasuke los espiaba por la ventanilla de la puerta. Se calmo y dejo que su amiga hiciese lo que quisiera. No era de su incumbencia.

Poco después Sasuke e Ino se encontraban en la sala jugando con los niños, un juego de preguntas. Obviamente el azabache no quería pero al ver a su novia, cambio de parecer.

-¿Si pudieras ser otra diferente a ti, quien te gustaría ser?.- Pregunto Hanabi tras haber agarrado una carta de la mesa.

-Rachel Ray, porque siempre quise aprender a cocinar.- dijo con emoción la rubia.

-Que linda.- dijo Hanabi con voz dulcemente fingida.

-Saben que, yo no quiero ser otra persona, soy feliz como soy.- dijo con sinceridad por una parte pero por otra parte era para llamar la atención de la rubia.

-Ya lo creo que sí.- se burlo Hanabi con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Ren?-. Preguntó Ino al niño quien se encontraba sentado alado de su tía.

-El Sr. Rock Lee.- dijo Ren

-¿Nuestro Cartero?-. Pregunto confusa Hanabi al reconocer el nombre.- ¿Por qué?

-El parece entender el sentido de la vida.-dijo con voz pasiva el niño.

-Muy profundo. Bien. Sigamos.- Dijo Sasuke extrañando por la actitud del niño. Tomo una carta de la mesa y la leyó.- Nombra algo que te ponga triste.

-Qué la actriz Judi Dench nunca gano un Oscar para mejor actriz.- dijo con tristeza la castaña, al recordar su actriz favorita.

-Que los NSYNC se hayan separado.- confeso Ino con un deje de tristeza. Sasuke la miro y se quedo pensando "¡Qué le gusta esa banda!"

-Si,si, a todos nos dolió que se separaran.- mintió el azabache mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Qué es NSYNC?-. Le preguntó Hanabi a su sobrino. Este solo atino a levantar lo hombros.

-Ren tu turno.- dijo Sasuke viéndolo.

-No quiero decirlo.- dijo Ren agachando la cabeza. Cosa que a Ino le preocupo.

-Bien, sigamos.- dijo contento el azabache.

-¡Hey!.- Le reclamo al azabache.- Cariño, sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea.

-Si comparte. Parece que va a llorar, pero adelante.- dijo resignado.

-Mi papá no tiene tiempo para mí.- confeso el niño ya que se refería a su verdadero padre. Tanto Sasuke y Hanabi sabia a que se refería y se entristecieron.

Hanabi se adelanto y fue hacia él para abrazarlo ya que había empezado a llorar.- Esta bien, todo va estar bien.- Le susurro Hanabi.

En eso Ino lo mira con enojo y ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡EL ERA EL PADRE EN ESE MOMENTO!

-No lo necesitas.- le volvió a susurro Hanabi. Mientras que Sasuke tenía la boca abierta al ver como Ino se ponía de pie y se iba enfurecida.

-No, no, no él se refiere…

Intento decirle pero ya era demasiado tarde. Entonces se molesto. Se puso de pie.- Eso no es nada…eso paso hace tiempo.- cuando vio que Ino ya no estaba.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!.- Le susurro gritando.

-¡Oye!-. Le recrimino Hanabi.- Te recuerdo que él es mi sobrino y si le haces algo. ¡Te aniquilare!.- Le amenazó al ver la actitud tosca del azabache.

-¡Ese fue un gran retroceso!.- comentó mientras lo llevaba a la cama. Y en una habitación privada.

-Lo sentimos.- dijo Hanabi mientras se sentaba en la cama y acostaba a su lado al pequeño Ren.

-Se que lo siente. Sé que han pasado cosas duras como familia y que es doloroso, pero tienen que aguantarse. Digo Ren, fuiste tú quien nos trajo a nadar con delfines o sentarse en ellos. Porque no sabes nadar. ¿Pueden ser profesionales?.- dijo ya más calmado tenía que recordar que eran niños.

-Sí, señor.- dijeron ambos de mala gana.

-Bien. Ahora denme un abrazo falso y sonría.- ordeno el azabache al ver que pasa la rubia.- Como si fuéramos la familia más feliz del planeta. ¿Si es posible?

-Bien.- Dijeron ambos mientras abrazaban el azabache y se reían como tontos.

Ino entro y lo vio abrazado y le pareció tierno.

-Los amo chicos. Hola cariño.- dijo al verla aun abrazado a ellos. ¿Qué pasa?

-Niños, acabo de hablar con su madre por teléfono y tendrán el tiempo suficiente para estar con su papá mañana, porque ella y yo pasaremos el día en el spa.

Por dentro quería que lo mataran. Pero por fuera era el hombre más feliz del mundo.- Fantástico chicos.- les dijo mientras los abrazaba más. Y al ver como Ino se retiraba contenta. Si más que hacer los alejo de ellos arrojándolo en la cama.

-Se enojo.- le dijo Hanabi a su sobrino. Se burlaba del azabache.

-Tu.- señalo a Hanabi.- Necesito hablar contigo.- Dicho esto Sasuke salió a la terraza junto con la castaña. Tras haber acostado a Ren.

-¿Qué quieres?.- Le pregunto un poco extrañada.

-¿Qué le hizo el padre de Ren a Hinata?.- Pregunto un poco desesperado. Desde hace un rato quiso saber más sobre su amiga.- Dime él ¿La golpeo?

Hanabi abrió los ojos y la boca.- ¿Para qué quieres saber?.- le pregunto.- No creo que esto te concierna.- le dijo mientras se disponía a entrar de nuevo.- Pero…sí.- se detuvo a mitad del camino y Sasuke se le quedo viendo. Apretó fuertemente los puños de sus manos. Y se acerco a Hanabi al verla templar y supuso que estaba llorando.

-Y…Yo no pude hacer nada.- le dijo. Y abrió los ojos al ver como el azabache acariciaba su cabeza.

-Ve a dormir.- le dijo con voz cariñosa, tanto que Hanabi se sorprendió. Limpio sus ojos y le hizo caso.

Entonces vio la gran ira que tenía el azabache reflejados en sus ojos.

-¿Te gusta mi hermana?.- se le soltó la castaña, al ver la expresión.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Se sonrojo y para la castaña fue un sí.- ¡No! Solo me preocupo…

-Si, si, te gusta.- dijo sonriendo con burla mientras se adentraba a dentro del cuarto.

-¡Agh! No niña. No inventes cosas.- Decía cosas sin sentido. Sin embargo el color de sus mejillas decía otra cosa. Se enojo y dejo que el viento dejara que le bajara el color de las mejillas.- ¡Ja! ¿Amarla?.- Decía en forma irónica. Entonces se puso a ver el mar.

A pesar de ser noche había gente con sus fogatas. Y entonces se sintió más tranquilo, pero se esfumo el ver como increíblemente había distinguido cierta persona. Sin tener tiempo de comprobarlo salió corriendo del cuarto de los niños.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-. Le pregunto Hanabi ya que se asusto con el portazo que dio el azabache.

No contesto.

-Ahora vuelvo.- Le dijo a Ino quien estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo una revista.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sasuke!.- Dijo una muy sorprendida rubia al ver como su novio salía con un poco de prisa.

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?".- Se preguntaba como unas diez veces. Pero lo que vio en la azotea no le gusto para nada.- "Espero que no sea ella".- se dijo, mientras salía deprisa del ascensor.

Se dirigió directamente a la playa y el busco por unos minutos. Su cuerpo se estaba desesperando y mas su cerebro. Se sintió muy estúpido al estar en medio de la playa buscando como un loco. Y como no dio con ellos pateo fuertemente la arena y maldijo. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a regresar un aroma a suave lo detuvo. Entonces volteo, ya que reconoció ese aroma. Se relajo. Ahí estaba, pero no estaba sola. Y eso lo irrito.

-Muchas gracias por la cena, Kiba.- le dijo la voz suave de Hinata quien se encontraba caminando descalza por la arena y a su lado se encontraba el castaña quien estaba de igual forma que ella.

-No fue nada, no conocía ese lado tierno tuyo. ¡Eh! Hinata.- Se burlaba Kiba quien ocasiono que la peli azul se sonrojara.

-Basta.- Se quejo Hinata.- Normalmente cuando me hace enojar, mi cuerpo y mente actúan para defenderse, mientras por dentro me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza.- le comentaba Hinata quien miraba las olas.

-Jaja, si lo he notado.- Rio Kiba.- Sabes Hinata.- Llamo y se detuvo enfrente de ella.

-K…Kiba

-¡Eres una persona increíble y te admiro mucho. Eres fuerte por fuera y yo se que por dentro ocultas ese sufrimiento con tu hermosa sonrisa!.- Alagaba ocasionado que la joven se sonrojara a millares y más cuando el castaño tomo sus blancas y suaves manos.- ¡Me gustas!¡Me gusta como mas que un amigo! ¡Por eso déjame ser la persona que este a tu lado, prometo cuidarte y no solo a ti, a tu hijo, a tu hermana! ¡Nunca te hare llorar, nunca te dejare! ¡Por eso…Por eso te gustaría se mi novia!

Estaba más que nervioso y su cuerpo la delataba. Estaba temblando y sus sonrojos se notaban a kilómetros. Sentía la fuerza del castaño en sus manos. Se empezó a asustar un poco pero su cuerpo se quedo quieto. Vio y sintió como el castaño se acercaba cada vez más a ella, mezclándose sus respiraciones, sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse.

-¡OUCH!.- Ese grito que provenía del castaño, hizo que su cuerpo despertara. Tan solo vio como el castaño caía con dureza al suelo.

-¡Ki…Kiba!.- Grito con preocupación Hinata. Se agacho para ver si estaba bien. Entonces vio un balón de futbol americano a lado del castaño.

-¡Aghh! ¡¿QUÍEN FUE? ¡MALDITA SEA!.- Se levanto muy molesto el castaño, mirando con enojo alrededor.

-¡Tranquilízate! Mejor regresemos.- Aconsejo Hinata mientras llevaba a Kiba de nuevo al hotel.

-Ahora vuelvo. Iré por un doctor.- Dijo Hinata mientras salía del cuarto de su hotel. Dejando a un castaño en el sofá con una terrible jaqueca.

-¿Sasuke?.- Dijo al ver como enfrente estaba el dichoso.- ¿Qué haces a fuera? ¿Paso algo?.- Dijo cada vez más preocupada.

-No. No. Todo está bien. Solo Salí a tomar aire fresco.- la calmo. Mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Ah!.- Se le soltó.- ¡Ehh! Tu primo lo golpearon con un balón de futbol cuando estábamos…-. Se sonrojo al recordarlo.- Sera mejor que vaya por ayuda.- dijo mientras estaba a punto de pasar a lado del azabache. Hasta que sintió que la tomaban de la muñeca y la hacía girar hacia él.

-¡¿Sasuke?!.- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.- Te ocurre algo…

-¡Sasuke!.- Grito una voz muy conocida para ellos. Ambos se separaron y voltearon a donde se encontraba Ino. En el marco de la puerta, vestía con una pijama muy sexy para cualquier hombre.

-Hola Ino.- Saludo rápido esta Hinata.- Solo le preguntaba a Sasuke como estaban mis hijos.- mintió.

-Claro, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-. Pregunto una muy alegre Ino mientras se posaba a lado de su novio y lo tomaba de la mano.

-"Cita".- Pensó con enojo el azabache.

-Bien, bien. Bueno noquearon con un balón al pobre de Kiba.- Dijo como si fuera un chiste.- Pero no se preocupen, vayan a descansar yo iré por ayuda.

-¿Estarás bien?.- Pregunto un poco preocupada la rubia.

-Si, si, toda esta bien.- Les dijo mientras retomaba su camino para ir en busca de la ayuda.

-Que linda es Hinata con Kiba.- Le dijo Ino mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del azabache.- Yo quiero que nuestro amor sea así.- le comento.- ¿Sasuke?.- Lo llamo al ver como el azabache seguía viendo en la misma dirección donde había salido la joven peli azul.- ¡Sasuke!

-Así, yo también.- le dijo mientras se iba de nuevo a la habitación, junto con su rubia.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente

-Bien, Llegamos. Todos abajo.- Demando la voz de Sasuke mientras estacionaba el carro de golf en un campo del mismo. Vestía unos short largos de color blanco juntos con una blusa azul marino. Y de tras de él se encontraba los niños quien vestía de igual manera claro que con colores diferentes.

-¿Y qué haremos?.- Preguntó Hanabi. Quien se ponía a lado de Ren.

-Ino olvido su cámara en la habitación y le daré una sorpresa cuando llegue del spa.- comento Sasuke mientras sacaba los palos de golf del carro

-¿Le robaras su cámara?.- Pregunto confusa y un poco divertida la castaña. Quien siguió a la mitad del campo al Uchiha.

-No, no. Solo algunas fotos de nosotros pasándola bien.- dijo Sasuke con la cámara en su mano derecha.-Para recordarle toda la diversión que tuvimos juntos.

-Olvide bajarle el baño antes de salir del hotel. Así que tendrá dos sorpresas.- Dijo con inocencia el niño mientras Hanabi se la curaba.

-No es normal que alguien haga tanto del Karin como tú.- Dijo asqueado el Uchiha.- Debes tomar Peptbismol o algo así.- le recomendó mientras le daba unos palos de golf.

-Miren a la cámara. Como si fueran los más felices del mundo.- Dijo mientras le daba clic a un botón para activar la cámara. Y foto lista

-Ahora hagamos como que Ren hace un pad, mueve tu palo, y la bola entra en el hoyo.- Ni si quiera entro.- y estamos felices y CLIC.- Tomo la foto el azabache.

-Hanabi, golpeas la bola, pero lo haces tan fuerte y caes.- finge que se cae.- Ren tú la miras y te ríes, pero yo soy un padre preocupado y CLIC.

-Bien, ahora se ríen por que soy un padre divertido y ustedes son muy apegados a mi…-Mentía el Uchiha para otra foto.

-¿Por qué nos reímos siempre?.- interrumpió Ren.-¿Hay algo malo con nosotros?

-No, no. Se supone que nos divertimos.- Le contesto sin mucho interés.

-¿Podemos descansar y hacer algo sea realmente divertido?.- Pregunto un poco aburrido el hijo de la Hyuga.

-No, ya hemos tenido tiempo. Pretendan una diversión falsa.- dijo como si no hubiera opción.- Solo miren a la cámara.

-No te preocupes, con nuestros verdaderos padres tampoco nos divertimos.- le dijo la Hyuga mientras abrazaba a Ren por los hombros.

-¡Ay, maldición!.- dijo para sí mismo ya que en realidad les dio pena.- Bien, que tal esto. Te enseñare a nadar.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Antes de que tu madre regrese del Spa. En cuatro horas.

-¿Eso es posible?.- Pregunto con un poco de miedo el pequeño Ren.

Y ahí estaban en la piscina del hermoso Hawái. Esta vez se encontraba Kiba quien ya se encontraba mejor debido al tremendo golpe que le dieron. Aun se desconoce quién lo hizo.

-A un amigo le tomo el verano aprender a nadar.- Empezaba a decir cosas el pequeño Ren. Quien se encontraba con su traje de baño con unos flotadores en sus brazos. Detrás de ellos se encontraba Hanabi.- ¿Cómo aprenderé tan rápido?

-Te enseñare como mi abuelo me enseño a mí.- Le dijo mientras lo empujaba a la piscina. El niño se asusto pero se relajo al ver como Kiba lo cargaba.

-No te preocupes. El abuelo tardo 8 horas enseñándonos y fue una pesadilla.- le dijo enojado mientras recordaba.- Estarás bien.

Bien, lo estás haciendo bien.- Le halagaba tras haber practicando un poco. Sasuke lo tenía cargado en su brazo, temiendo de que se ahogara o de que se asustara.- ¿Lo está haciendo bien?.- Le pregunto a Hanabi.

-Lo hace bien.- Le animo Hanabi.

-Bien. Ahora nadaras hasta donde está el tío Kiba. Si llegas sin tocar fondo te dará un galleta de delfín.- Le reto mientras lo miraba. Hanabi solo sonrió al verlos, si parecía padre e hijo.

-¡Vamos Ren!.- Grito Kiba quien se encontraba en el extremo de la piscina con las galletas.

-¿Eso es lo que les daba tu abuelo?.- Pregunto una divertida Hyuga.

-Nos daba algo llamado Heineken.- Le contesto el Uchiha.

-Yo quiero eso.- Reprocho el niño.

-No, quédate con la galleta de delfín.- Le dijo un divertido Sasuke.-¿Listo? ¡No pienses en el miedo! ¡Ve!.- Le grito mientras lo dejaba nadar hasta Kiba. Con un poco de esfuerzo y con los gritos de ánimo de los tres el llego y proclamo su galleta.

-¡Bien hecho amigo!.- Le grito Sasuke al ver que si llego.

-Bien.- Dijo Kiba mientras le daba su galleta.

-Fue estupendo amigo. Come tu galleta, debemos seguir.- Dijo Sasuke mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Mientras Sasuke y los demás enseñaban a Ren a nadar. En otra parte del hotel se encontraba las chicas en un delicioso masaje.

-Karin.- Llamo Ino.

Hinata se encontraba tan relajada que se había quedado un poco dormida.

-¿Karin?

-¿Sí?.- Despertó de su sueño pequeño. Y volteo a ver a la rubia, quien yacía acostada al igual que ella con dos mujeres dándoles masajes en el cuello y hombros.

-El cumple años de Sasuke es la próxima semana y no tengo idea de que regalarle.- Comentaba una relajada y contenta rubia, mientras era masajeada por los hombros.

-No le compres corbatas. Tienes cientos de ellas y no los usa.- le aconsejo Hinata.- El ama oír audio libros en su auto, le gustan las cañas de pescar.- Ino se le quedo viendo sorprendida.- Nunca los usa, no sacaría un pez del anzuelo, aunque lo intentara, sola las colecciona.- No le gusta los dulces. Los detesta. Mejor cómprale chocolate pero solo los amargos y que sean de los finos, de lo que vende…

-Sabes mucho sobre él.- Interrumpió Ino mientras suspiraba derrotada.

-Si…lo conozco desde hace mucho.- Confeso mientras sonreía levemente.- Música.- Volteo a verla.- El ama la música. Pero lo que sea antes de 1995, no le interesa.

-Ese año termine mi primaria.- Le comento Ino como se tratase de una niña, pero para la visión de Hinata fue algo tonto y solo se quedo callada.

.

.

-¿Cuántas galletas quedan?.- Preguntó Sasuke quien tenía cargado a Ren, un poco más lejos de la orilla de la piscina.

-Como unas 40.- Contesto Kiba, mientras miraba la bolsa.

-¿Qué piensas 40 pies por 40 galletas?.- Le reto el azabache.- ¿Lo harás? ¿O necesitas descansar?

-Hagámoslo.- Dijo el niño quien si se encontraba un poco cansado.

-¿Enserio? Bien, Listo.- Dijo el azabache admirando el valor del niño.

-¿Casi listo?.- Dijo el niño mientras se quitaba los flotadores.

-¿Qué? ¡No!.- se le soltó admirado el azabache.

-¡Damas y caballeros, se quita los flotadores, esto es serio!.- Grito Kiba también admirando el gran valor del castaño.

-¿Estás seguro Ren?.- Le pregunto Hanabi mientras lo veía un poco preocupada.

-Seguro.- Dijo el niño.

-¿Sabes qué? Eres un gran chico.- Alago Sasuke.- Patalea, estoy aquí por si me necesitas.- le aconsejo.- ¡Ve!.- Lo soltó y Ren comenzó a nadar.

-¡Vamos Ren!.- Grito Hanabi mientras brincaba de la emoción.

-¡Patalea!.- Le grito Kiba.

-¡Vamos Ren!.- Grito Sasuke

El niño seguía nadando, esta vez Sasuke vio como llegaba Hinata junto con Ino, la primera estaba con la boca abierta.

-¡Ren, Dios!.- Grito un poco sorprendida y al mismo tiempo empezó a apoyarlo junto con Ino.

Ren escuchaba los fuertes ánimos por lo tanto no se rindió, todos gritaban apoyándolo, en unos cuantos y pocos minutos Ren llego y alzo el brazo como un campeón. Todos aplaudieron e incluso personas mayores que veía.

-¡Muy bien!.- Grito Hanabi quien se alzo hacia Sasuke y este con gusto la abrazo y la cargo.

-¡Ese es mi chico!.- Le grito el azabache.- ¡Bravo, amigo!

-¡Lo hicimos, Gracias!.- Le grito Ren a Sasuke. Después Kiba le acaricio la cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos.

Tanto Ino y Hinata se le quedaron viendo, una afortunada de ser su novia y la otra empezando a sentir extrañas cosas en su corazón.

-Es solo tu merito amigo, fue increíble. Bien hecho.- Le alago Sasuke quien aun cargaba a Hanabi. Esta la miraba y empezó a sonreí ¿por qué? Porque el idiota del doctor no se ha dado cuenta que se encariño con el hijo de su hermana.

-¿Qué estas mirando?.- Pregunto una voz chillona y muy reconocible para Hinata y volteo y se encontró con su queridísima amiga.

-¡Jesús! ¡Karin! ¡Oh, dios! Me asustaste.- le dijo un poco nerviosa. Sasuke vio a la recién llegada y soltó a Hanabi. Ella solo se quejo de haberla soltado y entonces volteo y vio a la pelirroja quien acababa de llegar.

-¿Lo hice? ¿Te asustas fácil? Debe ser la menopausia.- Comento una divertida Karin.

-¿Karin?.- Preguntó una confusa Ino quien señalaba a la pelirroja.

Hinata quería que se la comiera la tierra.- ¡Ah! Ino ella es Karin, fuimos juntas a la universidad.

-Haz algo.- Le susurraba Sasuke a Kiba acompañado con señas. El castaño fue de mala gana.

-¿Ella es tu hija?.- Pregunto divertida la pelirroja.

-No, no. En realidad soy la novia.- Le corrigió Ino.

-¿La novia de quien?-. Pregunto Karin. Ino estaba a punto de señalar al azabache.

-¡Hola!.- Interrumpió Kiba quien se puso en medio de las dos damas.- Soy Inuzuka Kiba y tu…-la vio de abajo hacia arriba.- Eres muy hermosa

-Estoy casada, gracias.- Le saludo de mano, pero admitía que el chico era guapo.- ¿Dónde está Sasuke?.- Preguntó Karin.

-Sasuke está enseñando a nadar a nuestro pequeño hijo.- Se adelanto rápido Hinata mientras lo señalaba.

-¡Hola doctor!.- Grito Karin.

-Sí, fue muy tierno.- susurro Hinata.

-¿Saben? Nunca conocí a alguien que se llamara Karin. Y aquí estas tu que te llamas Karin y…

-¡Al agua patos!.- Grito Kiba mientras la empujaba. Hinata le agradeció mentalmente ya que ambos sabían a donde iba la rubia.- Si, jugaremos Rugby acuático y llevo la delantera.-se empezaba a excusar y salto al agua para retener a la rubia. Ino intentaba respirar pero estaba siento atacada por Kiba.- Trata de golpearme, pero ella no podrá. Esto es divertido.- Sasuke solo vio esa escena y también quiso que se lo tragara la tierra pero opto por hundirse.

-Hinata, tenemos tiempo libre esta noche y me preguntaba si tu y Sasuke quieren ir a cenar. En Océano a las 7:00.- Le pedía Karin.

-No, no..

-¡Es como un tiburón!.- Grito Kiba mientras seguía hundiendo a Ino.

-¿Es una mala noche? ¿Están peleados?.- Pregunto muy interesada Karin.

-No, no hemos peleado. Estamos bien.- Dijo Hinata quien ya se empezaba a hartar de ella y su actitud.- Muy bien esta noche será perfecto.

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en la noche.- Dijo contenta mientras se alejaba ya retirándose.

-Sí, sí. ¡Oh, dios! Kiba déjala respirar.- dijo Hinata ya cansada.

-¡Ah!.- Salió Ino enojada y empezó a aventarle agua a Kiba.- ¡Kiba!

-¿Yo? ¿Eras tú?.- Preguntaba con inocencia. Y el tomo las mejillas.- Yo lo siento, quería jugar. Y creo que no entendiste.- Ino se sonrojo. Kiba se alegraba de que era guapo para utilizar su encanto de apaciguar la ira de las chicas.

.

.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué dijiste que sí?.- Preguntó al teléfono Sasuke, quien se encontraba hablando con Hinata después de haber llegado al hotel.

-Por qué no supe decir no.- le contesto con voz cansada.

-No voy a salir.- le encantaba hacer renegar a la chica.- ¿Qué le diré a Ino?

Ino salió del baño envuelta en un baño, y Sasuke abrió la boca. Pero algo en el ya no lo hacía despertar esa emoción de verla, como cuando le pasaba cuando veía a Hinata. Entonces sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?.- Preguntó.

-Hoy, cuando Kiba me empujo a la piscina fue raro ¿Verdad?.- Le comentaba.

-No, está bien. El es un veterinario, es como un perro. Ellos juegan, es como iniciación, demuestra que le caes bien.- Le empezó a mentir Sasuke.

-Está bien…sí.- Dijo Ino, no tanto convencida.- Bueno estaba pensando que esta noche podemos pasar tiempo a solas.- le dijo mientras dejaba caer la toalla y se iba directo al baño.

-Hola, no puedo esta noche.- Tomo el teléfono de nuevo después de que Ino se fuera.- Es mi primera noche a solas con ella…

-Solo te pido un favor, que vayas a cenar conmigo para mantener mi reputación con este terrible ser humano.- Le dijo hartada.

-¿Y qué le digo a Ino?.- Preguntó Sasuke ya que enserio y por una parte quería estar con Hinata.

-Solo pásamela.- Le dijo seria la peli azul.

Sasuke entro a la bañera y escucho música, una música muy horrorosa para él. La cual fue escuchada por Hinata.

-Dime que no está oyendo NSYNC.- dijo asqueada Hinata.

-No, eso es del ascensor.- Mintió y obviamente Hinata se dio cuenta. Apago la grabadora.

-¡Hey, Sasuke! Es mi canción preferida.- Le dijo Ino quien hace poco se encontraba cantándola.

-Quieren hablarte por teléfono.- Le extendió el aparato y esta la tomo.- Yo no sé…

-¿Hola?.- Dijo Ino.

Hinata volteo ya que se le acerco Kiba quien comía una manzana y le extendió el teléfono tapando el auricular.

-¿Quién es?.- Pregunto Kiba con la boca llena.

-Es Ino

-¿Y?

-Necesito que tomes el teléfono y la invites a salir, necesito que la lleves bien lejos del hotel por toda lo noche, ¿Puedes hacerlo, por favor?.- Le suplico Hinata

-Está bien, pero lo hago por ti.- Le dijo Kiba mientras tomaba el teléfono.- ¡Habla Kiba!

-Es Kiba.- Le susurro Ino a Sasuke.

-¿Qué te parece cenar tu y yo esta noche?.- Le preguntó Kiba

-¿Esta noche?

-Sí, necesitamos conocernos mejor. Es importante para los niños y para conservar la simetría y la unidad familiar.- le dijo mientras era alagada por Hinata por tan buena mentira.

-Si…espera déjame hablo con Sasuke.- Tapo el teléfono.- Kiba quiere salir a cenar esta noche.- le comento al azabache.

-No, no dile…Esta bien dile que sí.- Dijo corto y rápido el azabache.

Ino se quedo un poco extrañada.- Si, está bien.

Ambos colgaron. Y Kiba le extendió el teléfono a Hinata.

-Muchas Gracias.

-¿Y de que le hablare en toda la noche?.- Le preguntó Kiba.

-Puedes hablar de un montón de cosas, eres bueno para eso.- Le contestaba Hinata mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar.- Solo hazlo y llévatela lejos del hotel.

-Bien, lo hare. ¿Pero al menos podre dormir en la cama contigo?.- Se refería a la cama del hotel.

-No. ¿Por qué? Si tienes una habitación privada.- Le dijo Hinata mientras señalaba el baño. Y se fue.

Después de un largo rato de cambiarse y maquillarse levemente se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Hace una hora que Kiba ya se había ido junto con Ino a un lugar muy, muy lejos del hotel.

Salió y Sasuke ya la esperaba en el pasillo llevaba puesto una blusa blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones oscuros acompañado de unos zapatos del mismo color. Levanto la cabeza y se sonrojo al ver salir a la peli azul.

Le sonrió y él vio lo hermosa que estaba con ese hermoso vestido color lila y decoraciones de morado en la parta baja de la prenda, quien le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y unas hermosas sandalias.

-Te ves hermosa.- Confeso Sasuke mientras se acercaba y le ponía una flor en sus cabellos como decoración.- Perfecto.- Hinata se sonrojo por el pequeño detalle.- ¿Lista para ir con el monstro?

Hinata sonrió.- Lista

Sasuke le extendió el brazo y ella acepto gustosa.

.

.

.

Fin de Capitulo 3

.

.

.

**HOLAAA A TODOSS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TAN HERMOSOS COMENTARIO Y ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA SOY UNA MUJER MUY OCUPADA. YA QUE ESTOY A UN AÑO DE FINALIZAR MI PREPARORIA QUE ES TECNICA XD Y PUES ME MANTENIE MUY ENTRETENIDA Y MAS CUANDO ESTOY HACIENDO MI SERVICIO. ASI QUE TAL VEZ NO VAYA A ACTUALIZAR MUY PRONTO, TAL VEZ HASTA LAS SIGUIENTES VACACIONES. ADEMAS QUE TENGO OTRA HISTORIA LA DE "TEACH ME" QUE AUN NO HE ACANADO. SI Y LO LAMENTO MUCHO, ESTE SEMESTRE VA A SER, CREO YO MAS PESADO. :3 BUENO PUES LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**

**MIL GRACIAS POR TAN HERMOSOS COMENTARIO **

Guest: lamento que no te haya gustado la idea de esta historia pero te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leerlo. Pero como dice un buena lectora que tengo esa es la pareja que más me gusta. Pero gracias por apoyarme en mis otras historias. Y lamento tu decepcionn. Gracias.

SamMeiTukusama: Holaa muchas por tan hermoso comentario me hizo llora de la emoción de que si hubo personas de que les agradar mi idea. Un KibaXIno quien sabe XD? Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Y nos vemos en el próximo :3

soledad-uchiha: Gracias también Jennifer es mi actriz favorita y tambien me reii en esa parte. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

BlueTacoLover: Gracias y la voy a continuar POR USTEDES! 3

Nanami: Gracias y pues aquí esta espero que te haya gustado.

nissi :jajaajj claro que habrá muchos celos. Me encanta encelar al Uchiha.

kds : Jajaja Gracias :3 Espero que te agrade este capítulo :3

Uchiha Mei: Holaa y gracias a mi también :3 somos cómplices en eso.

MarthaIP: Holaaa!Y MUCHAS GRACIAS TU COMENTARIO ME ANIMO MUCHO pues lamentablemente a uno de mis lectores pues no le agrado la historia, pero es como tu dices es mi pareja favorita y pues siempre hay una primera vez XD Con respecto a tus preguntas: lo siento yo no tengo fecha de publicación, siempre publico cuando tengo días libres y estoy desocupada. Pero tratare de escribir aun que no te prometo nada espero que sea paciente conmigo:3 y si va a haber un KibaXIno jejej talvez si tal vez no quien sabe jejejej XD jojojoj espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :3

LilyHime100 : Lo siento espero que no te corte el internet. Pero espero que puedas seguir con nosotros.

ryu sora: JAJAJ gracias y bienvenida pues aquí lo tienes espero que te haya gustado :D

HaNa16 : Jajajaj Hola y Gracias. Ya se Karin quien lo diría pero bueno ese Kiba nunca cambiara xD mucho celos, demasiados celos habrá. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :3

Rose101226_: Hola y bienvenida Gracias por tu hermoso comentario espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado :3

**YEII-CHAN SE DESPIDE Y ESPERA SUS COMENTARIO**

**BYEEE :3**


End file.
